Ella, mi mejor amiga
by Leila white Moon
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo con cuentas pendientes intentará tener el control de la Dimensión Mágica y pondrá a los habitantes de Magix de su lado. Las Winx se volverán hadas oscuras, menos Bloom y Stella. Después de una pelea con sus parejas ellas se quedan un tiempo en Gardenia y no saben del peligro que sufren sus amigas. Son las únicas que podrán salvar a las Winx y a Magix. ¿Lo lograrán?
1. Una amiga especial

Un nuevo fic en el que entran mis dos personajes favoritos, Bloom y Stella. Una historia llena de aventuras, romance y ante todo magia ;) Espero que os guste!

Este fic estará ubicado con el final de Tritannus, es decir, nuestras amigas aparecerán con su nueva transformación, el Sirenix!

Estos personajes han sido creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 1. **Una amiga especial.  
**

Cinco chicas se encontraban en un pequeño salón. Algunas estaban sentadas en un amplio sofá, otras en cómodos sillones y alguna directamente estaba apoyada en la pared. Ella tenía un largo cabello rojizo como el fuego, unos ojos grandes de mismo color que el cielo. Iba con un vestido rosa acabando en la falda de color azul y unas botas de igual color con tacones.

Su mirada se sumergía en aquel móvil que sostenía en su mano. Tenía un semblante serio y preocupado, necesitaba escuchar con urgencia su melodía o de lo contrario se volvería loca.

-¡Bloom!-la pelirroja levantó de su sueño para ver a sus amigas llamarla.

-¿Me habéis llamado?-preguntó no muy segura de haber sido cierto o su imaginación.

-Claro que te hemos llamado, y varias veces-le contestó una chica de larga melena azul oscura.

-Lo siento, Musa-suspiró Bloom volviendo la mirada a su móvil.

-Vamos Bloom-una chica de larga melena castaña, piel canela y ojos verdes se levantó del amplio sofá para ponerse delante de la pelirroja-deja de mirar el móvil tan desesperadamente.

-Flora tiene razón-dijo una chica de piel morena y pelo oscuro rizado de ojos azules-¿acaso no recuerdas que el hada de la tecnología es Tecna?

-En otras palabras-habló la de pelo corto magenta y ojos azules-que lo que quiere decir Layla es que yo debería ser quien esté con el teléfono.

-Lo siento, chicas-suspiró Bloom intensamente-pero no puedo...

-¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación?-preguntó Layla intrigada.

-Hace tres días que Sky se fue a Eraklyon y todavía no tengo noticias de él-contestó ella en un tono desanimado-estoy muy preocupada y sólo espero que me llame para saber que se encuentra bien y que no tardará en regresar a Magix.

-Bloom-Musa miró a los ojos a la chica pelirroja que la intercambiaba la mirada-espero que no te moleste que te lo pregunte pero... ¿piensas que Diaspro pueda estar en Eraklyon?

-Es una idea que intentó quitarme de la cabeza-Bloom miró hacia otro lado-pero yo sé que Sky no se fijaría en Diaspro.

-Debes despejarte-Flora intentó desviar el tema de conversación, no quería que su amiga se preocupara tanto por Sky y menos que acabaran hablando de Diaspro, eso podría empeorar la situación-¿os parece dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

-Eso sería una gran idea, Flora-apuntó Tecna con una amplia sonrisa-nos despejamos durante un rato y además podré ir a comprarle el regalo a Timmy. Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños y debo darme prisa.

-Yo también necesito un poco de aire-opinó Musa con una radiante sonrisa-durante estos días no he salido de Alfea y ya estaba poniéndome mala.

-Entonces movámonos-apoyó Layla animada.

-Sí-sonrió levemente Flora-Bloom, vente.

-Debo suponer que no me queda otra opción-las chicas negaron-iré a buscar a Stella, seguro que ella también querrá apuntarse.

-Pero no olvides advertirla de que no vamos a ver ropa-pidió Musa casi en un ruego.

-Tranquila-emitió Bloom la primera sonrisa, aunque pequeña-esperad afuera.

Las cuatro chicas se marcharon del lugar dejando sola a Bloom. Miró una última vez su móvil y una vez rendida lo guardó. Se encaminó hasta la habitación de su amiga Stella a un paso lento, estaba tan desanimada que no tenía ganas de hacer mucho.

_"Stella está igual que yo" _Pensaba Bloom mientras andaba hasta la habitación de su amiga. _"Cuando Sky se fue Brandon iba con él... lo peor es que todos acabamos discutiendo... no me atrevo ni a decírselo a las demás"_.

Cuando llegó hasta una puerta donde ponía "Stella" respiró hondo. No veía a su amiga desde la tarde del día anterior, se había encerrado en su habitación, sin compañía alguna nada más que la de su sombra. Finalmente se atrevió a golpear la puerta de la chica y espero una respuesta rápida, pero no llegó. Bloom se preocupó demasiado por ella así que sin previo aviso abrió la puerta poco a poco.

-¿Stella?-preguntó asomando la cabeza por la habitación. Al no recibir respuesta entró al dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras ella-menudo desastre...

La habitación de Stella estaba patas arriba. Las sábanas arrugadas y desechas, las puertas de sus armarios y cajones abiertos y con la ropa tirada por todos lados. Bloom entró al baño que estaba al lado para ver si allí encontraba a su amiga, pero tampoco la encontró en aquel lugar.

-Al menos el baño está en mejor estado-Bloom volvió a la habitación y miró a su alrededor-¿dónde puede estar?

Bloom clavó la mirada al frente, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y dejaban las cortinas moverse a causa del viento. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió para ver si allí se encontraba su amiga y nada más cruzar al balcón la encontró dándola la espalada.

Su larga melena rubia era agitada por el viento dejando ver su espalda. Iba con un vestido naranja sin tirantes y unos tacones verdes. Estaba apoyada mirando la escuela desde arriba.

-Stella-volvió a nombrarla Bloom, la rubia se dio la vuelta dando a descubrir sus ojos avellana apagados-¿cómo estás?

-No lo sé-respondió sin mucho ánimo-¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo?-la rubia asintió-pues... tampoco lo sé.

-¿Qué querías?-preguntó Stella cambiando de conversación.

-Flora y las demás me han pedido que salga un rato para que me de el aire-contestó Bloom mirando al frente-y he pensado en venir a buscarte. No deberías estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y... no sé si preguntar por el desorden.

-No me apetece salir-suspiró la rubia-gracias por la oferta. En cuanto a mi dormitorio, mejor no preguntes.

-Pienso que a ti te vendría salir como a mí-Bloom miraba desde el balcón a sus amigas que estaban hablando entre ellas.

-Bloom-la pelirroja miró a su amiga-alguna vez te has preguntado por qué hemos acabado conociéndonos.

-¿Te molesta haberme conocido?-preguntó con un poco de humor, no quería estar muy desanimada.

-Sabes que me alegra que nos hubiéramos encontrado, recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga-Stella sonrió levemente al igual que Bloom-¿te acuerdas de ese día?

-No podría olvidar un día como ese-contestó Bloom con una sonrisa muy amplia y tono orgulloso-ese día descubrí que era un hada.

-Y desde entonces comenzó nuestra aventura-Bloom asintió ante el comentario de Stella-aún recuerdo la cara de tu padre cuando transformé su teléfono.

-Es imposible de olvidarse-empezó a reír la pelirroja-¿y cuándo apareció Knut con aquellas bestias? Fue mi primera batalla.

-Para haber descubierto que tenías poderes luchaste con valentía-Bloom sonrió orgullosa.

-Tenía que defender a mi familia-luego Bloom miró a otro lado-ese día... ese día fue la primera vez que vi a Sky.

-A ti tampoco te han llamado ¿verdad?-preguntó Stella entendiendo su preocupación.

-No sé si está en peligro, si no quiere hablar conmigo o...-la pelirroja guió su mirada al cielo-tal vez se haya encontrado con ella...

**Flash Back**

_Era una tarde de primavera, un sábado en Magix como otro cualquiera en la que las calles eran abordadas por demasiada gente, familia que disfrutaba de un hermoso día y personas que pasaban el día con la persona que querían. Sentados en una mesa de una cafetería había un pequeño grupo, dos chicas acompañada de dos chicos._

_-Sky-la pelirroja miró a los ojos azules del chico rubio que la acompañaba-¿qué tal os fue el entrenamiento de la mañana?_

_-Agotador-contestó él-todo el día mostrando a los especialista de primer curso todo lo que aprendimos durante nuestro años._

_-Eso suena aburrido-comentó la rubia que estaba removiendo lo que quedaba de su helado._

_-¿Aburrido?-preguntó el chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que se sentaba a su lado-ha sido agotador pero muy entretenido. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido una clase así cuando empezamos el curso._

_-Cierto, Brandon-sonrió el rubio apoyando a su compañero._

_-Pues a mi dar clases a las hadas de primero me parece demasiado aburrido, seguro que Bloom está conmigo-comentó la rubia._

_-Por un lado es cierto-opinó Bloom-algunas se comportan demasiado mal en las clases._

_-Tampoco debemos quejarnos-la rubia rió un poco-el primer curso que tuvimos las clases con Palladium siempre estábamos haciendo cualquier cosa menos estudiar._

_-Pobre Palladium-rió la pelirroja._

_-¿De verdad le hacíais eso a vuestro profesor?-alzó una ceja Brandon._

_-Sí... pero sólo ese curso-contestó la rubia que dio un pequeño bostezo._

_-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-preguntó Bloom a los dos chicos-no quiero que Stella se duerma antes de tiempo._

_Las parejas salieron de la cafetería en la que se encontraban y comenzaron a caminar por la abarrotada ciudad. Delante iban Bloom y Sky agarrados de la mano y tras ellos Brandon y Stella, ella se abrazaba al brazo del chico._

_-Mañana podríamos salir otra vez-comentó Sky a su novia-pero los dos solos._

_-Suena bien-sonrió Bloom-la verdad que hace mucho no estamos solos... a veces están los demás y hoy están Brandon y Stella._

_-Entonces mañana tú y yo solamente-le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja._

_Detrás de ellos iban la otra pareja que también conversaban de sus cosas._

_-La semana que viene hay unos días de vacaciones-Stella miró a Brandon que la estaba hablando con una hermosa sonrisa-he pensado en que podíamos irnos los dos a algún lugar._

_-¿Enserio?-Stella iba a hablar cuando..._

_-No a centros comerciales-la rubia bufó ante la interrupción que había echo su novio rompiendo sus ganas de ir de compras._

_-¿Entonces? Espero que no me lleves a la montaña-frunció ella el ceño._

_-¿Acaso te molestaría el lugar a donde ir? Yo creí que lo importante era..._

_-Está bien-ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Brandon-pero estoy segura de que no me iba a llevar a una montaña._

_Brandon sólo atinó a reír ante el comentario de su novia. De pronto se escuchó una música, vieron como la pareja de delante paró de caminar y Sky sacaba su móvil. Rápidamente contestó la llamada._

_-¿Padre?-preguntó Sky mientras veía a la otra pareja ponerse al lado de ellos dos-¿qué pasa? No hables tan rápido._

_Stella se puso al lado de Bloom que miraba atenta a Sky y escuchaba lo que le decía a su padre._

_-¿Qué?-el tono de Sky sorprendió a los presentes, parecía preocupado-¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Cuándo?_

_Bloom apretó fuerte sus puños, esto no le gustaba en absoluto. Stella miró a Brandon que tenía un semblante serio._

_-Ahora mismo-Sky colgó la llamada y miró a Brandon._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Sky?-preguntó Brandon serio después de haber escuchado las preguntas y el tono de voz de su compañero-¿todo bien?_

_-No, nada va bien-Sky también tenía un gesto serio-debemos ir a Eraklyon cuanto antes._

_-¿Qué?-preguntaron las dos chias a la vez._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó corriendo Brandon antes de que las chicas volvieran a preguntar._

_-Mi padre necesita vernos cuanto antes, te lo contaré en la nave-ante el comentario de Sky, Bloom no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Cómo que se lo contarás en la nave?-Bloom se metió en la conversación de los dos especialistas-quiero saber lo que pasa, Sky._

_-No te lo puedo contar, Bloom-intentó que la chica se tranquilizara-esto es entre Brandon y yo._

_-¿Y yo que soy entonces?-Bloom se cruzó de brazos._

_-Pero..._

_-Nada de peros, Sky-Stella también intervino para defender a su amiga y sobre todo para estar también al corriente-¿por qué no lo puedes contar con nosotras delante? Yo también debo saber que pasa si Brandon tiene que ir a Eraklyon._

_-Stella-la rubia miró a su novio-no te entrometas en la conversación._

_-¿Cómo?-Stella abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿qué dices? ¡Yo no me entrometo! Sólo quiero saber si es peligroso._

_-De verdad que no os lo puedo contar-Sky intentó calmar la situación pero sólo consiguió avivar más el fuego, sobre todo uno especial._

_-Otra vez guardándote secretos-Sky miró a Bloom que estaba apunto de estallar-¿todavía no confías en mí?_

_-Claro que confío..._

_-Entonces dime lo que sucede-le interrumpió mientras intentaba no perder la paciencia._

_-Bloom-Sky la miró a los ojos-no puedo._

_-Sea lo que sea-Brandon habló mientras se ponía al lado de Sky-es cosa nuestra y nosotros debemos ocuparnos._

_-En ese caso ¡que os lo paséis bien!-gritó la rubia cabreada._

_Los dos chicos a pesar de haber intentado mantener la calma también estaban cabreados porque creyeran que no se confiaba en ellas. Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, dejando solas a las dos hadas que miraban como poco a poco desaparecían entre la gente._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Bloom suspiró miró a su amiga que estaba con la mirada perdida.

-Vámonos con las demás, Stella-la rubia asintió. No le agradaba mucho salir pero tampoco quería quedarse en una habitación destrozada.

* * *

La tarde en la ciudad pasó rápida y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era de noche cuando llegaron a Alfea. Se dirigían a la habitación cuando de pronto el teléfono de Bloom comenzó a sonar. Las chicas la miraron y vieron una sonrisa de alegría, corriendo contestó la llamada.

-¡Sky!-nombró a su novio ilusionada.

-¿Bloom?-la pelirroja empezó a borrar su sonrisa.

-Vanessa-reconoció la voz de su madre adoptiva.

-Siento si te estoy llamando tarde, Bloom.

-¿Eh? No... tranquila-las chicas miraron a Bloom, ya habían oído el nombre de Vanessa y supieron perfectamente que estoy hacía que la desesperación se apoderara de su amiga-¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, cielo-se oyó el tono de voz maternal en la mujer-necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no-Bloom se incomodó ante la respuesta-pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo, cielo. Verás, la floristería está yendo muy mal, me paso el día ayudando a una señora mayor y apenas tengo tiempo para atenderla. He perdido buenos clientes y casi no llego a pagar las facturas.

-¿No te pagan por cuidar a la señora mayor?-preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-No, eso es algo voluntario, pequeña-Bloom miró a sus amigas que estaban escuchando a la pelirroja-sabes que para mí la floristería es algo muy importante y no puedo perderla.

-Lo sé-asintió la pelirroja.

-Bloom, me agradaría que tú junto a alguien me ayudara con ella-la chica se impresionó ante la oferta-te pagaría, por supuesto. Yo no quiero perder la floristería y tampoco sé a quien poner que no seas tú. Si lo deseas puede venir a trabajar alguien contigo, pero que sepa que no pueda pagarle mucho.

-Pues la verdad-Bloom dirigió su mirada a Flora, pero pronto miró a la rubia-creo que Stella y yo merecemos un respiro. Nos encantará ir a verte.

Pronto colgó la llamada y ella junto con sus amigas volvieron al pequeño salón donde las hadas miraban a la pelirroja descaradamente, esperando que contara la llamada de su madre adoptiva.

-¿A dónde van Stella y tú?-preguntó Tecna al ver que nadie hablaba, ni siquiera la rubia.

-A Gardenia-sonrió la pelirroja, algo que no se veía desde hace tiempo-espero que no te importe, Stella. Pero las dos necesitamos un descanso y creo que ha sido una buena elección.

-No me desagrada-contestó la rubia-pero tú parecías un poco preocupada hablando con Vanessa.

-Es posible que pierda la floristería-las chicas se sorprendieron-yo también me quedé como vosotras, chicas.

-¿Cómo que la va a perder?-preguntó Flora, que le interesaba mucho la conversación.

-Esta cuidando voluntariamente a una mujer mayor-les explicó la pelirroja-no tiene tiempo de atender en la tienda y dice que ha perdido muchos clientes fieles, además de que debe pagar facturas.

-Todo eso me lleva a pensar de que tú y Stella vais a trabajar en la floristería-adivinó Layla.

-Espero que no te importe Stella-la rubia se quedó pensando-dice que te pagará poco y...

-No debe preocuparse en eso-la respuesta desconcertó un poco a todas-el dinero de la Tierra no me vale aquí, además, ella necesita más el dinero que yo-la rubia miró a las chicas-¿qué miráis así? Parecéis tontas.

-Stella, tú...-decía Musa en un tono de extrañeza-¿vas a trabajar?

-¿Qué pasa?-se molestó ante la pregunta del hada de la música-no puedo estar en Alfea acordándome de Brandon, necesito hacer algo y si trabajar hace que me olvide un poco de él, pues trabajaré.

-¿Por eso elegiste a Stella y no a Flora?-preguntó Tecna a Bloom.

-Sobre todo-afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué no podemos ir todas?-dudó Layla.

-Porque estaremos viviendo en la casa de Vanessa y Mike y ahí no entramos todas-contestó segura Bloom-además, los chicos están aquí y os echarán de menos.

-Y en el caso de que Sky y Brandon vuelvan, si el primer sitió al que vienen es a Alfea alguien les deberá decir que estamos en la Tierra-dijo Stella acompañando a Bloom con su explicación.

-Está bien-dijo Flora sonriendo-pues no tardéis en preparar las maletas.

-Es cierto-Bloom miró a su amiga-por la mañana nos iremos.

Las chicas siguieron conversando sobre el viaje que harían a Gardenia, por un momento Bloom apartó su verdadera preocupación y pensó en como sería su viaje con Stella, su mejor amiga.

* * *

En las oscuras cuevas de Magix renacía un nuevo poder oscuro. De entre la oscuridad dos ojos rojos se podían distinguir. Una sonrisa malvada se creo en el rostro de desconocido ser.

Entre pequeños chillidos, ruidos tenebrosos y una niebla espesa se podía oír las carcajadas de distintas personas. Pronto se podían divisar tres figuras y finalmente, saliendo de la niebla dejaron ver sus rostros.

A la derecha iba un hombre de larga melena oscura, piel blanca como la luna y ojos azules claros. Era muy atractivo y vestía con un traje negro, a su lado, en medio, una hermosa chica de larga melena rizada plateada, con la piel pálida y los ojos cristalinos, de sus labios corría un hilo de sangre. Iba con un vestido rojo que era desigualado, la parte de atrás era mucho más larga que la de delante. A su izquierda un hombre de media melena ondulada color azabache, ojos azules y piel morena. El iba con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones marrones, unas botas negras y una larga chaqueta color café.

-Yedda-nombró el moreno mirando a la dirección de los ojos rojos-¿cómo va nuestro trabajo?

-Gracias por preguntar, Saith-se oyó la voz femenina de la cual sólo se veían sus ojos-pronto lograremos ir a la Dimensión Omega.

-¿Allí se encuentra Portos?-preguntó la mujer que acompañaba a los hombres.

-Sí, Erzebet-contestó nuevamente aquella voz-liberaremos a mi padre y juntos nos vengaremos de su hermano.

-¿Y luego?-preguntó el otro hombre.

-Y luego...-aquella voz femenina, llamada Yedda, dejó ver más que sus ojos. Era una chica de larga melena azulada oscura, ojos rojos y vestía con un vestido rojo oscuro, con guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos, destacaban dos oreja puntiagudas, dando a ver que era un elfo-conquistaremos la Dimensión Mágica.

Yedda formó una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que sus tres compañeros, a los cuales dejaban ver en cada uno un par de colmillos puntiagudos.

* * *

Aquí el final del capítulo 1. Espero que os haya gustado y ya hemos visto un poco de los nuevos enemigos. Y sí, los tres personajes que van juntos son vampiros, he decidido introducir nuevos seres que la serie no te introdujo, a excepción de la elfa, que tiene algunos secretos ocultos ;)

Gracias por haber leído este comienzo! 

**Leila white Moon**


	2. Juntas en Gardenia

Espero que disfruten de este segundo capítulo :)

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 2. **Juntas en Gardenia.**

Había amanecido en el planeta Magix y en Alfea ya habían despertado todas sus alumnas y sus profesores. Bloom, en su habitación, se encontraba cerrando su maleta con ayuda de Flora.

-Ya está-dijo Flora después de lograr cerrar la maleta-¿de verdad vas a llevar tanta ropa, Bloom?

-No sé cuanto tiempo estaremos en Gardenia-contestó la pelirroja a su amiga-y allí, en mi casa, ya no tengo nada en mi armario.

-¿Tanto podéis estar allí?-se oyó una pequeña voz detrás de la dos hadas.

-Lockette-Bloom miró a la pequeña hada de corto cabello magenta y grandes ojos verdes-vendré alguna vez para veros, pequeña.

-Pero yo también quiero ir-se quejó la pequeña hada.

-Sólo me puedo llevar a Kiko-suspiró Bloom acariciando el rostro de Lockette-necesito que vosotras cuidéis de Belle.

-Estará en buenas manos, Bloom-Flora sonrió levemente-¿sabes algo de Sky?

-Prefiero pensar que está bien y que tiene trabajo-Bloom apartó la mirada para ver a su móvil encima de la maleta-mucho trabajo.

-Bloom-Flora se acercó a la pelirroja para darla un abrazo.

En otra habitación de la escuela para hadas se encontraba una rubia guardando su ropa con la compañía de una pequeña mascota voladora de color rosa y un hada pequeña de largo cabello rojo y ojos grandes azul oscuro.

-Stella-dijo la pequeña hada nombrando a la rubia que metía y metía ropa en su maleta-creo que llevas demasiadas cosas.

-¿Enserio?-Stella dudó mirando a su pequeña compañera-Bloom no me ha dicho cuanto tiempo estaríamos en Gardenia... ¡Puede que lleve poca ropa!

-Yo creo que llevas demasiada-rió un poco la diminuta hada.

-Es que no sé el tiempo que estaremos allí-Stella chasqueó los dedos y algunas prendas viajaron de la maleta para volver a guardarse en el armario-y para mejorar las cosas Brandon todavía no me ha llamado.

-¿Y por qué no le llamas tú?-sugirió la pequeña.

-¿Yo?-preguntó molesta-quien debería llamar es él, Amore. ¡No tengo porque hacerlo yo!

-No lo entiendo, Stella-Amore se puso en el hombro de la rubia-quieres hablar con él pero no quieres llamarle.

-Fue él quien se fue, no yo-contestó Stella cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, se abrió un poco dejando ver tras ella a Bloom.

-Stella, ¿ya estás lista?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-Estaba con la maleta-le mostró Stella-no sé cuanto tiempo estaremos.

-Ni yo tampoco-sonrió la pelirroja y se acercó para cerrar la maleta-pero por una vez creo que llevamos el mismo peso en equipaje.

Stella ayudó a Bloom y juntas cerraron la abultada maleta. Con un hechizo las disminuyeron de manera que pudieran guardarlas en sus bolsillos. Salieron de sus habitaciones hasta los jardines de Alfea. Allí estaban las demás Winx y se encontraban también con la compañía de Faragonda y Saladino.

-Director Saladino-nombró Bloom al ver al anciano que estaba acompañando a Faragonda-¿qué hace aquí?

-¿Tiene noticia de Sky y Brandon?-preguntó Stella ilusionada.

-Lo siento, chicas-negó el anciano con la cabeza-yo venía a ver a Faragonda y me comentó de vuestra partida a la Tierra. No sé nada de mis alumnos desde que se fueron a Eraklyon.

Las dos chicas agacharon la cabeza ante la información de Saladino. Nada se sabía de sus novios y eso ya empezaba a preocupar a las dos hadas.

-Espero que os vaya bien en Gardenia-comentó la directora acercándose a las dos hadas-al igual que espero vuestro pronto regreso.

-Nuestro regreso será tan pronto como la tienda de mi madre vuelva a ser lo que era antes-contestó la pelirroja a la mujer mayor.

-¡Tened cuidado!-se acercó Flora mirando a las dos chicas.

-Flora vamos a la Tierra a encargarnos de una tienda-habló Stella con humor-tampoco es algo para hacer un drama.

-Es que no hemos estado mucho tiempo separadas-recordó Musa con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos a echaros de menos, chicas-forzó también una sonrisa Tecna.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero...-Layla sonrió levemente-voy a extrañar los secuestros de Stella cuando nos llevaba a las tiendas de ropa.

-Chicas-comentó Bloom con una bella sonrisa-Stella tiene razón, sólo vamos por asuntos de trabajo, cuando acabe todo eso vendremos, además, pasaremos algunas veces a veros a Alfea.

-También podríais venir vosotras-sugirió Stella.

-Estaremos en contacto por el ordenador o el móvil-ideó Tecna la manera de comunicación.

-Cuando estemos en nuestro tiempo libre intentaremos contactar con vosotras-Bloom miró a todas sus amigas-ahora chicas... debemos despedirnos.

Las seis hadas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y pronto se separaron. Stella sacó su anillo convirtiéndose en un cetro. Bloom llevó en brazos a Kiko antes de que la rubia las tele-transportara a Gardenia.

* * *

Llegaron a un parque de la ciudad, Stella volvió su cetro a su estado como anillo y se lo puso nuevamente. Las dos chicas comenzaron a andar por las calles de Gardenia dirección a la casa de sus padres adoptivos, Mike y Vanessa.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no fue buena idea vender nuestra tienda de mascotas-dijo Bloom mirando alrededor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Stella también observando el lugar-con todos los problemas que tuvimos era la mejor idea. No teníamos tiempo de ocuparnos del local y todas nos pusimos de acuerdo para venderlo.

-Cierto, pero hubiera sido una buena idea seguir con ella. No me hace gracia volver a vivir en la casa con mis padres.

-¿Crees que le molestaremos?-Stella se preocupó al pensar que podrían incomodar a Mike y Vanessa.

-Puede ser, aunque somos sólo dos ellos ya han debido de acostumbrarse a vivir solos-Bloom miró a una ventana llena de carteles-¡Stella!

-¿Qué pasa?-la rubia miró los carteles que observaba su amiga-¿una inmobiliaria?

-¿Has visto este ático?-señaló Bloom a un cartel en concreto-es muy barato y está en alquiler.

-Dice que tiene dos habitaciones-leyó Stella el cartel-¿quieres que entremos dentro?

-Aunque entremos nos falta lo más importante-Stella la miró dudosa-el dinero para pagarlo.

-Bloom-Stella sacó de sus bolsillos dos collares, uno era de oro y otro de plata-podemos ir a empeñarlos, como hizo Sky en su momento con el sello de Eraklyon. Con el dinero podremos alquilarlo.

-¿Que son?-Bloom miró los collares, en el de oro había un sol con cuatro rayos y en el de plata una media luna.

-Los emblemas de mis planetas-Bloom iba a decir algo pero Stella la interrumpió-es lo mejor. Además, luego podré volver a llevármelos.

-No sé, Stella-la pelirroja miraba los collares-no me convence.

-¿No te convence?-preguntó la rubia irónica-¡Somos dos amigas que viviremos juntas! Será muy divertido.

-Pero no con un dinero que conseguimos empeñando los collares de tus planetas-Bloom siguió dudando.

-Bloom-Stella usó un tono de voz firme-¡vamos a empeñar los collares! Viviremos juntas durante un tiempo. Podremos apoyarnos la una a la otra.

-Está bien-Bloom sonrió convencida-entremos y nos informaremos.

* * *

El hada de la naturaleza paseaba por los bosques de Magix acompañada de una pixie de pelo largo rubio anaranjado en dos coletas y ojos grandes avellana. Volaba al lado del hada que había parado mirando a todos lados.

-Flora-dijo la diminuta hada-¿ocurre algo?

-Hay algo en el bosque-Flora miraba a todos lados-siento que hay algo.

-Yo no se siento nada-la pixie se puso en el hombro de Flora-¿por qué no le preguntas al bosque?

-Ellos tienen miedo y no dicen nada-contestó el hada alerta de cualquier situación-algo negativo y oscuro está atormentando la armonía de la naturaleza.

-Flora, mira-el hada observó donde la pixie señalaba. Contempló el cielo azul, empezaban a aparecer nubes negras.

-Esas nubes no son naturales-Flora miraba atenta-noto magia oscura en ellas.

-Flora...

-Chatta-Flora nombró al hada pequeña-vete a Alfea, ponte a salvo.

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te digo, Chatta-el hada de la naturaleza contemplaba seriamente las nubes que habían cubierto el claro cielo-yo debo defender el bosque de lo que se avecine, tú debes avisar a las demás.

-Está bien-Chatta se separó de su amiga-pero por favor, Flora... ten mucho cuidado.

-Vamos, vete-la pixie salió volando dirección a la escuela de hadas mientras que Flora se encaminaba a donde el bosque la guiaba, el corazón de toda aquella magia oscura.

* * *

Las dos princesas que viajaron a Gardenia se encontraban en la floristería de la madre adoptiva de Bloom. Estaban acompañadas por Vanessa y Mike que estaban apartando algunas cajas con ayuda de las dos hadas.

-Entonces habéis alquilado un ático-dijo Vanessa después de guardar la última caja en un armario y volver al mostrador donde se encontraban todos.

-Sí-asintió la pelirroja-nos informamos un poco antes de alquilarlo, y la verdad es que nos gustó. Stella empeñó unas cosas por las que nos dieron suficiente dinero como para conseguir el piso y algo más para hacer la compra.

-Tampoco era necesario que fuerais a alquilar un ático-comentó el hombre.

-Claro que era necesario-decía la rubia mientras contemplaba la tienda-no queremos molestarles.

-Además está cerca de la tienda-recordó Bloom con un amplia sonrisa.

-Si vosotras os sentís cómodas entonces es algo que respetamos-le decía Vanessa mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rojizo a Bloom-¿cuándo queréis comenzar?

-La verdad cuanto antes-Bloom miró a su alrededor-ya he visto que habéis encargado todas las flores.

-Sólo hace falta abrir-dijo Vanessa.

-Entonces comencemos ya-pidió la rubia-tengo ganas de tener un primer cliente.

-Apoyo la decisión de Stella-sonrió la pelirroja-¡comenzaremos desde ahora!

-Entonces mucha suerte-le dio un beso Mike a su hija en la mejilla.

-Adiós, chicas-se despidió Vanessa que salió de la tienda junto con su esposo.

Las dos chicas miraron como la pareja abandonaba el local. Bloom se acercó a la puerta para darle la vuelta al cartel poniendo que la tienda ya estaba abierta. Volvió con Stella al mostrador donde la rubia estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyado sobre él.

-Ahora sólo toca esperar-guiñó un ojo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haremos cuando acabemos?-preguntó la rubia.

-Primero iremos a comprar comida-empezó a pensar Bloom-podríamos pasarnos esta noche por el Frutti Music, veremos a los padres de Roxy.

-Sí-aceptó Stella el plan de Bloom-iremos a saludarlos.

* * *

El hada de la naturaleza se acercaba cada vez más a donde el bosque la guiaba. Poco a poco empezaba a notar mucha energía oscura hasta que llegó al momento de caer de rodillas sin poder avanzar más.

-Nunca sentí algo igual-decía mirando al fondo del camino-no puedo continuar... es muy fuerte.

Flora consiguió levantarse del suelo y se negó a volver atrás, había caminado mucho y estaba decidida a llegar al final y descubrir quien desprendía tanta fuerza.

Sentía que poco a poco su fuerza disminuía y estaba a notando la falta de vida en aquel lugar. Todo era negro y oscuro, como si un incendio hubiera quemado esa parte de bosque. Todo era ceniza y eso debilitaba al hada.

-No puedo para-la vista de Flora comenzó a nublarse-debo... debo continuar.

-Has llegado muy lejos, pequeña hada-Flora se giró para ver quien era el propietario de aquella voz masculina.

-¿Quién eres?-Flora no localizaba al sujeto que había hablado-¡déjate ver!

-Yo soy alguien-volvió a hablar-pero en cambio sé que tú eres Flora, hada de la naturaleza, nacida en Linphea, con una hermana llamada Miele. Oh... Miele, gracias a ella lograste tu enchantix.

-¿Quién eres?-Flora había subido su tono de voz, empezaba a molestarla que aquel desconocido hablara de su vida y lo que menos le agradaba era que nombrara a su pequeña hermana.

-También tienes un chico-siguió hablando el hombre-gracias a él lograste tu charmix.

-¡Déjate ver!-Flora cayó contra el suelo debilitada.

-¿Quieres verme?-tras su pregunta salió un hombre de entre las sombras.

Aquel hombre era blanco, de largo cabello azabache, ojos amarillentos y orejas puntiagudas. Vestía con una blusa gris, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de mismo color. En su cuello adornaba la marca de una espada.

-Me llamo Portos-Flora se levantó del suelo, él desprendía una energía oscura muy fuerte.

-No sé quien eres-ella le miraba desafiante-ni lo que quieres, aunque seguro nada bueno, pero me vas a pagar lo que le hiciste al bosque. ¡WINX SIRENIX!

De un brillo de luz salió Flora transformada en un hada sirenix, con un top verde una falda de igual color un poco más pálido, unos leggins rosas con cintas verdes atadas a su alrededor y unos botines rosas. En su brazo derecho tiene atado a su alrededor una cinta verde, en su pelo dos flores, una rosa y otra púrpura.

-Hada de la naturaleza-decía Portos con una sonrisa-¿de verdad te atreves a desafiarme?

-Has hecho daño al bosque de Magix-frunció el ceño-por ello tienes que pagar.

-Bueno-la sonrisa de aquel villano se intensificó-no me vendría mal un pequeño entrenamiento.

-¡Polen dorado!-Flora lanzó un hechizo a Portos que absorbió con su mano izquierda-no puede ser...

-Claro que puede ser-Portos apuntó con la mano izquierda a Flora-dulces sueños, hadita.

Portos mandó un hechizo que golpeó a Flora cayendo nuevamente al suelo. A pesar de que estaba tumbada y había caído en un sueño su transformación no se desvaneció.

-Ahora por tu osadía serás mi primera esclava-decía Portos acercándose al cuerpo de Flora.

* * *

La rubia dio un largo bostezo y luego miró el reloj que había en la pared.

-Ya va ser la hora de comer-dijo Stella estirándose.

-Vaya día-Bloom hizo unos garabatos en la hoja en la que pintaba-no ha entrado nadie en la tienda.

-Es posible que no se hayan enterado de que abrimos nuevamente-pensó en alto Stella.

-No, no creo-Bloom también dio un bostezo a causa del cansancio-mucha gente ha pasado por aquí y algunos miraban el escaparate.

-Pues yo creo que...

-¡Bloom!-la rubia fue interrumpida por una voz masculina. Las dos chicas miraron a la entrada y vieron a un hombre acercarse.

-David-reconoció Bloom al chico y salió corriendo a abrazarlo-¡cuanto tiempo!

Stella miraba al joven, era un chico de media melena oscura, ojos café y fina perilla. Vestía con una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta vaquera y unos pantalones crema.

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi-Bloom se separó del chico-¡hacía tanto que no te veía!

-Estuve estudiando durante mucho tiempo fuera de Gardenia-Bloom se sentó encima del mostrador mientras su amiga escuchaba la conversación.

-Eso mismo me dijeron tus padres, espero que te hubiera ido bien-decía David con una gran sonrisa-aunque hace poco Andy me dijo que estuviste tocando en el Frutti Music con un grupo de chicas.

-Sí, y tenía una tienda de mascotas-Bloom miró a la rubia-por cierto, David, ella es Stella, una de las chicas con las que tocaba en el Frutti Music.

-Un placer-le dio la mano a la rubia que se la estrechó con gusto.

-¿Este es otro ex tuyo, Bloom?-preguntó la rubia y Bloom empezó a toser ante la pregunta.

-¡No!-negó ella corriendo-él es el hermano de Andy, además de ser mi mejor amigo.

-Claro-rió el chico-a mi no me gustan las pelirrojas.

-Seguro-bromeó Bloom ante el comentario.

-Es verdad, yo soy más...-David miró a Stella-de rubias.

-Eh...-Bloom notó la mirada de su amigo-oye David, ¿te apetece quedar esta noche en el Frutti Music? Ahora mismo Stella y yo nos vamos a comprar y vamos a cerrar la tienda.

-Por supuesto-David miró a su amiga y luego a Stella-adiós, preciosas.

Las dos hadas vieron como el chico salía de la floristería y tras los grandes cristales como se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Tu amigo ha intentado ligar conmigo o ha sido sólo mi imaginación?-preguntó Stella cuando ya no alcanzaban a verle.

-Me parece que no ha sido tu imaginación... yo también lo he notado-Bloom se bajó del mostrador-pero cuando se entere de que estás con Brandon no lo volverá a hacer. Es muy respetuoso y además un buen amigo.

-Está bien-Stella se incomodó al recordar al escudero-oye, vámonos a comprar ya. Siento que me voy a morir de hambre.

-Vámonos-apoyó Bloom.

Bloom y Stella cerraron la tienda y salieron de ella para ir a comprar.

* * *

Una pequeña elfa salió de entre una niebla, encontró a la figura de un hombre sentado entre unas raíces sin vida. Era el mismo que se atrevió a atacar al hada de la naturaleza.

-¡Padre!-la chica estaba un poco inquieta-he visto a un hada entrando por el bosque.

-Tranquila, Yedda-dijo Portos levantándose-es hada no es ya ningún problema. Es más... ahora mismo va a ser una gran ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la pequeña elfa.

-Necesito que alguien entre en Alfea sin problemas-Portos miró detrás de su hija-mira, Yedda.

Yedda se dio la vuelta para ver a un hada, era Flora. Seguía transformada en hada sirenix pero los colores se hicieron más oscuros, las flores de su pelo eran como puntiagudas y sus ojos verdes eran amarillos más parecidos a los de un felino.

-Te presento a mi primera hada oscura-Portos mostró a su hija a Flora totalmente cambiada-ahora, cambia tu apariencia y ve a Alfea.

Flora volvió a su apariencia dejando a un lado su transformación. Sus ojos dorados desaparecieron para volver a los ojos verdes que ella tenía, pero había algo que no podía ocultar, una marca en forma de espada sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, Portos?-preguntaba Flora como si aquel elfo fuera su villano.

-Deseo que destruyas la escuela por dentro, hagas de las hadas de Alfea seres oscuros que trabajes a mis ordenes y sobre todo que encierres a los profesores, son los que más problemas dan-ordenó el villano.

-Como dese, Portos-Flora hizo como una reverencia y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la escuela.

-Una última cosa, Flora-el hada miró a Portos por el rabillo del ojo-quiero a un profesor en especial, apartado y con vida.

-¿Quién?-preguntó ella sin girarse.

-Palladium.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la continuación del fic. Mientras Bloom y Stella empiezan una pequeña vida, durante un tiempo, en Gardenia, en Magix algo aparece. Seguiremos conociendo lo que les espera a estas hadas en los próximos capítulo.

Agradecimientos por haber leído y haber dejado marca con review :D

**Leila white Moon**


	3. La oscuridad sobre Magix

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 3. **La oscuridad sobre Magix.**

Bloom y Stella estaban en la cocina de su nueva casa alquilada. Habían ido a comprar y ya habían terminado de comer, antes de volver a la tienda la pelirroja miraba en su portátil por alguna llamada o mensaje con alguna noticia, pero no había nada. Mientras ella esperaba la rubia colocaba en la nevera la comida que todavía no habían guardado.

-¿No hay noticias de Tecna y las chicas?-preguntó Stella cerrando la nevera después de haberlo guardado todo.

-No, nada de nada-Bloom contestó a su amiga sin aparta la mirada de la rubia-oye Stella, el próximo sábado, por la tarde, como no tendremos que abrir la floristería podíamos ir a un campamento hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Me encanta el plan!-decía con ironía y falsa animación-Bloom, no me gustan las acampadas. ¿Tengo que escribirlo en mi frente?

-Ya sé que tú y la ciudad sois muy amigas, y prefiero no nombrar el centro comercial-decía la pelirroja con humor-pero desconectar no nos vendría nada mal. Además, David me ha mandado una invitación ahora, va también Andy.

-¿David? ¿El hermano de Andy?-Stella vio a su amiga asentir-pero ya hemos quedado hoy con él en el Frutti Music, Bloom.

-Lo sé-contestó ella-pero será divertido, se llevaran una guitarra y por la noche Andy cantará. A mí me gusta la idea ¿por qué vamos a decir que no?

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Bloom miró atenta a la rubia-¡iré! Si tantas son tus ganas no vamos a decir que no-la pelirroja iba a decir algo pero Stella lo impidió-y no te preocupes, que no sólo voy por ti. Supongo que tienes razón y desconectar es lo mejor.

-¿Stella?

-Dime-contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-No estaba llamándote, estaba dudando de si eras Stella-rió la pelirroja algo que molestó a la rubia-dime ahora mismo la verdadera razón o creeré que eres una Trix y no me quedará otra que atacarte.

-Está bien-bufó la rubia descubierta-¡he visto un conjunto perfecto para ir de acampada! Tienes que verlo, los pantalones son muy bonitos y...

-Ahora sí que es Stella y no una Trix-reía mientras veía como Stella definía el traje. De pronto escuchó un ruido y miró a la pantalla-luego me sigues describiendo, tenemos una vídeo llamada de Tecna.

-Genial-Stella se sentó al lado de la pelirroja que aceptó la invitación. Pronto se dejaron ver Tecna, Musa y Layla.

-¡Bloom!¡Stella!-saludaron al unísono.

-¡Chicas!-gritó Stella como una alocada-¡os echo de menos!

-Stella-se cruzó de brazos Musa-nos vimos esta mañana.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!-se quejó la rubia.

-Demasiado-rió Tecna al ver que su amiga seguía como siempre-¿cómo va vuestro negocio, chicas?

-Hoy no tuvimos ningún cliente-contestó Bloom no muy animada del día-pero el único que entró intentó ligar con Stella.

-El hermano de Andy, David-dijo Stella.

-Si que empieza bien tu día-comentó con humor Layla.

-¿Qué dices?-se cruzó de brazos enfadada la rubia-¡yo sólo quiero a mi Brandon!

-Del cual suponemos que no hay noticias ni suyas ni de Sky-decía Bloom y vio como sus amigas confirmaban sus sospechas-chicas... ¿dónde está Flora?

-No lo sabemos-contestó Musa-se fue con Chatta a dar una paseo por el bosque, la esperamos para que todas pudiéramos hablar pero se nos hacía tarde y no pudimos esperar más.

-Que extraño por parte de Flora-dudó Bloom en voz alta.

-Seguro que se encontró con Helia-dijo Layla-algunas veces se lo encuentra porque suele ir por la zona de la escuela de los chicos.

-No muchas veces-recordó Tecna-pero posiblemente hoy haya hecho una opción y esté con él.

-Chicas, nosotras debemos irnos a trabajar-dijo Bloom no con mucho ánimo-cuando venga Flora decidle que por la noche estaremos esperando, no quiero dormir sin no haber hablado con ella.

-Tranquila, se lo haremos saber-sonrió Tecna-adiós chicas, pasadlo bien.

-Adiós-se despidieron a la vez Bloom y Stella mientras la pelirroja apagaba el ordenador.

-Bueno, Stella-se levantó Bloom y suspiró-¡a trabajar!

La rubia resopló, las ganas de volver a trabajar no eran muy grandes, sobre todo si había "tanta gente" como por la mañana. Se levantó también y se fue con Bloom para empezar por la tarde y que acabara cuanto antes.

* * *

La pequeña pixie de largas coletas volaba tan rápido como sus alas la permitían. Cuando de repente chocó con la espalda de alguien, la pequeña cayó al suelo, miró hacia arriba y vio girarse a una persona, pronto reconoció a su hada.

-¡Flora!-la pixie se elevó hasta el rostro del hada-¡tenía miedo! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Chatta-Flora sonrió al ver a la pequeña hada-¿dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-el hada de la naturaleza miraba seriamente a la pixie, lo que hizo que se estremeciera-me mandaste a pedir ayuda.

-Pero ya no hace falta porque estoy bien-sonrió falsamente como solía hacerlo antes de su embrujo-ahora volvamos a Alfea.

-Sí, tenemos que contarle a Faragonda y a las demás lo que ocurre en el bosque-Flora cambió su semblante para volverlo serio-Flo... Flora... ¿qué te pasa?

-No le diremos nada a nadie-Flora puso sus manos a los lados de la pixie-tú puedes ser una molestia muy importante.

-¿Qué? ¡Flora!-el hada creó una esfera oscura en la que encerró a la pixie.

La esfera la mandó ocultar en lo alto de un árbol y el hada siguió su camino.

Unos minutos más tardes llegó a la escuela de hadas, en los jardines se encontró con sus amigas que se acercaron a ella corriendo con un semblante preocupado.

-¡Flora!-gritó Layla para ponerse frente al hada-nos tenías preocupada, creímos que te habías perdido o te había pasado algo malo.

-Estoy bien, chicas-forzó nuevamente una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Y Chatta?-miró alrededor Musa-¿no iba contigo?

-Decidió volver a su aldea-contestó Flora.

-¿Sola?-Tecna dudó ante el comentario de su amiga-las pixies siempre van juntas a la aldea.

-Esta vez fue sólo ella-contestó Flora seriamente, Layla la miraba sin creer palabra alguna.

-Tecna tiene razón, Flora-dijo Layla recibiendo la mirada de sus amigas-a no ser que sea por algo importante, las pixies no se van solas, y Chatta necesita una acompañante para hablar.

-¿Dudas de mí, Layla?-Flora frunció el ceño.

-Nunca pensé que lo diría pero... jamás he desconfiado tanto de nadie como lo hago contigo ahora, Flora-las palabras de Layla sorprendieron a Musa y Tecna.

-¿Qué es eso?-Musa se percató de lo que tenía en el cuello-¿es una marca en forma de espada?

-¿Una marca?-preguntó Tecna asombrada-cómo con Valtor...

-¡Está embrujada!-dijo Layla al ver la marca.

-Que listas-Flora sonrió y pronto se dejó ver en forma Sirenix de manera oscura y con sus ojos amarillos.

-¿Habéis visto?-se sorprendió Musa al ver a Flora.

-Es como Bloom cuando Darkar la transformó en una hada oscura-contestó Tecna-Layla tiene razón, la han embrujado.

-La cubre un aura de magia oscura-Layla miraba a Flora y notaba su fuerza-es muy fuerte.

-No podemos hacerla daño-miraba Tecna a su amiga.

-Pero tampoco que ella lo haga, debemos enfrentarla y defender Alfea-Musa miraba como Flora empezaba a volar sobre la escuela-esta claro que no se transformó para nada.

-En ese caso-Layla miraba a Flora volando con una sonrisa malvada-a transformarse.

-¡WINX SIRENIX!-las tres hadas gritaron al unísono.

De tres brillos de luz salieron las hadas transformadas. Musa iba con la parte de arriba del traje color rojo, una falda verde sobre leggins color granate con cintas de igual color más oscuros alrededor y botines rojos. Una cinta atada alrededor de su brazo derecho y en el cabello amarrado lo que parece un collar de perlas. Tecna, a su lado, va con un top sin manga color lavanda una minifalda morada sobre unos leggins verdes y botines purpuras, alrededor de su brazo izquierdo una cinta de color purpura. Layla va con un top cían sin mangas, minifalda lavanda sobre leggins morados con rayas verdes. En su brazo derecho atado alrededor una cinta celeste su pelo recogido con una cinta de azul con dos rayas moradas.

-Empecemos-sonrió de lado Flora-¡naturaleza oscura!

Una bola dio en el vientre de Layla tirándola al suelo.

-¡Layla!-gritó Musa al verla tirada en el suelo.

-¡Estoy bien!-Layla intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

-Ese ataque era muy fuerte-Musa volvió la vista a Flora-ella se ha vuelto fuerte.

-¿Has visto?-Musa miró a Tenca-ese ataque era el de naturaleza salvaje de Flora. Ahora que es un hada oscura sus ataques también lo son.

-Al igual de fuertes-Tecna asintió-¿podremos con ella?

-No quería hacerla daño, tampoco sé si podremos-Tecna miraba a Flora que esperaba un ataque-pero no nos queda otra... hay que atacarla.

-¡Estoy esperando!-gritó el hada de la naturaleza ahora oscura.

-¡Rayo láser!-mandó su ataque Tecna.

-¡Ataque armónico!-la acompañó Musa.

Ambos ataques fueron absorbidos por Flora, algo que sorprendió a las dos hadas.

-¡Espinas negras!-Flora creo un nuevo ataque que tiró a Musa y a Tecna al suelo.

-Esto se pone muy feo-dice Layla mirando desde el suelo a Flora riendo.

* * *

La pelirroja devolvía el cambio a una mujer mayor que se llevaba un gran ramo de flores.

-¡Más clientes!-Stella apareció por las puertas de la tienda-fue una buena idea salir a promocionar a la calle.

-Claro que sí-sonrió la pelirroja-pero ya son las ocho y hay que cerrar.

-Está bien-contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Las dos chicas colocaron las cosas en la floristería antes de cerrar. Stella ya había girado el cartel de la puerta para que nadie entrara, pero pronto se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Las dos hadas pudieron reconocer enseguida a Andy y David.

Bloom abrió la puerta mientras la rubia cargaba unas cajas a un armario.

-Bloom-sonrió Andy al ver a la chica-David me dijo que estabais aquí y que ibais al Frutti Music por la noche.

-Sí-asintió la pelirroja-después de un día trabajando queríamos ir a tomar algo y así saludar.

-Hemos venido a buscaros-dijo David que miraba como Stella cargaba las cajas con dificultad-espera, que te ayudo.

David cargó dos cajas dejando a Stella con una y le mostró donde dejarlas.

-Muchas gracias, David-sonrió la rubia después de dejar la caja que ella llevaba.

-Por ver una hermosa sonrisa todo vale, pequeña-Stella miró a otro lado y ambos volvieron con Bloom y Andy.

-Stella, vamos al Frutti Music con ellos-dijo Bloom a lo que la rubia aceptó.

Salieron de la tienda y la cerraron, delante de ellas iban los dos chicos, las dos hadas hablaban atrás del todo.

-David ha sido muy amable ayudando con las cajas ¿no crees?-decía Bloom mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Si no fuera porque intentó ligar nuevamente conmigo-se cruzo de brazos la rubia.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, Stella-la pelirroja miró al frente-una vez que le digas que tienes novio te mirará con otros ojos.

-Oye, Bloom-la nombrada miró a Stella-¿tú no sientes algo extraño?

-Un poco...-Bloom miró al cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecer-prefiero no pensar, Stella.

* * *

Las hadas de Alfea corrían por los pasillos como locas mientras que los profesores les ordenaban que se calmaran. Todos habían visto lo que estaba ocurriendo con las Winx, Flora atacando a sus amigas y ellas estaban siendo aplastadas, no podían escapar.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Faragonda miraba al hada-Flora es la muchacha más dulce que he conocido... ¿cómo ha acabado así?

-Me recuerda tanto a Dark Bloom-mencionó Avalon que estaba a su lado-¿no cree que es la misma imagen?

-Te mentiría si lo negara-ella miraba aterrada a sus hadas que intentaban luchar contra su amiga-Tecna, Musa y Layla no pueden contra ella, Flora ha recibido un gran poder oscuro.

-No lo intentará compartir ¿verdad?-se escuchaba la voz de Wizgiz.

-¿Compartir?-Faragonda se atemorizó ante ello-tengo que sacar a las Winx de allí y ponerme en contacto cuanto antes con Bloom y Stella.

-Directora Faragonda-tanto ella como los dos profesores que la acompañaban se giraron para ver a quien pertenecía la voz. Tres personas había frente a ellos, una mujer y dos hombres.

-¿Quién sois vosotros?-Avalon se puso delante de la directora en forma de defensa, esos tres le daban mala espina.

-Yo me llamo Erzebet-dijo la mujer y señaló a sus compañeros-ellos son Saith-mostró al hombre de piel morena-y él es Drake-mostró al de piel pálida.

-Esos nombres-susurró Faragonda-vampiros.

-Son los tres vampiros que estaban encarcelados en Eraklyon-recordó Wizgiz.

-No fue difícil deshacerse de todos aquellos guardias-dijo Saith riendo.

-Para vuestra desgracia-rió Drake-sufriréis el mismo destino.

* * *

Una persona paró de correr, parando en medio del bosque del planeta. Iba vestido con un uniforme azul y blanco, con una capa sujeta en un broche verde. Era un chico de pelo corto castaño y largo flequillo de ojos marrones.

-Brandon-un chico vestido como él, sólo que el broche de color azul, media melena rubia y ojos azules le llamó-no podemos detenernos ahora.

-Sky-se quejó el hombre-¡llevamos días buscando a esos tres! No sabemos si siguen en Eraklyon.

-No podemos parar, Brandon-intentó que su compañero le entendiera-han raptado a mi padre y la mitad del planeta. ¡Tengo que encontrar a esos tres!

-Sky, dijeron que recibieron ayuda para escapar-recordó Brandon-no iban solos.

-Tienen a mi padre y a mucho habitantes-Sky puso una mano en el hombro de Brandon-son nuestro pueblo, nuestra gente. No podemos dejarlos.

-Está bien, Sky-Brandon decidió seguir luchando-por Eraklyon seguiré.

-Gracias, amigo-se dieron un apretón de manos y siguieron el camino.

* * *

Un nuevo ataque tumbó a las tres hadas. Flora estaba ganando aquella batalla y pronto acabaría con ellas.

-¡Naturaleza oscura!-Flora mandó el primer ataque que lanzó en su momento a las tres hadas-¡decid adiós!

De pronto una luz irrumpió en su camino, las tres hadas que veían su final cerca sólo pudieron ver a su profesor Palladium absorbiendo el ataque de Flora. Cuando logró salvarlas y absorber toda la magia negra cayó al suelo malherido. Musa, Layla y Tecna fueron a ayudarlo.

-Profesor Palladium-dijo Tecna mientras Layla intentaba reanimarlo-despierte, por favor.

-Chicas-él despertó pero estaba en mal estado-me alegra haberos ayudado... no quería que os pasara nada, sois las Winx.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-preguntó Musa impresionada.

-Su magia no es desconocida para mí-Palladium logró ponerse en pie-pero no creo que pueda repetirlo.

-Fue suficiente, gracias-dijo Layla mirando a Palladium-vaya con la directora, creo que necesita su ayuda.

-Nosotras intentaremos que Flora se canse-decía Musa mirando a Flora-aunque no la hayamos herido hemos logrado debilitar sus fuerza cada vez que nos mandaba un ataque.

-Suerte, chicas-Palladium entró en la escuela en busca de la directora.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, Bloom y Andy habían estado hablando toda la noche y cuando regresaban a casa iban ellos delante conversando mientras que tras ellos estaban Stella y David.

-Entonces vendréis al campamento ¿no?-preguntó David ilusionado.

-Sí-contestó ella sonriendo, había conocido un poco más a ese chico y le empezaba a caer bien-Bloom me habló de ello y iremos con vosotros.

-Lo pasaremos genial-decía él animado-tocaremos con la guitarra algunas canciones.

-¿Eres guitarrista?-él asintió orgulloso.

-Todo lo que sabe Andy se lo enseñé yo-decía con el mismo orgullo.

-¿Y él no te enseñó nada?-preguntó bromeando.

-Lo único que aprendí con él-intentó recordar-fue cuando de pequeño le tuve que cambiar el pañal.

-Entonces si que sabes de todo-rió la rubia ante el comentario del chico.

-Pues sí-David miró a la rubia-Stella, ¿te parece salir mañana conmigo? Cuando acabes de trabajar.

-¿Contigo?-él asintió, Stella miró a otro lado y suspiró-David, yo tengo novio.

-¿Enserio?-el chico resopló-bueno... podemos quedar como amigos, ¿no?

-Claro-Stella miró al chico y sonrió-entonces mañana nos veremos.

Stella fue con Bloom que ya estaba en la puerta del edificio. Se despidieron de los dos hermanos y entraron a su casa. Las dos chicas se dirigieron al salón, Bloom buscó su portátil, no había rastro de ningún mensaje.

-Espero que Flora haya vuelto, quiero hablar con ella-decía Bloom mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Era raro que no estuviera-Stella miró también a la pantalla-y esta sensación tan extraña...

-Cada vez es más grande-adivinó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.

* * *

La escuela de hadas había sufrido varios ataques, el profesor Palladium llevaba rato buscando a la directora y no la encontraba, ni siquiera estaba en su despacho. Pronto se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo, miró para ver quien era y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer unos ojos amarillos, una melena larga oscura y unas orejas puntiagudas.

-Palladium-sonrió el elfo con el que se chocó.

-Por... Portos-dijo el nombre atemorizado, ahora sabía de que conocía la magia oscura de Flora.

-Hola-sonrió de medio lado, Palladium miró detrás de él y vio a Flora, pero no sola, la acompañaban Musa, Tecna y Layla como hadas oscuras, el color de sus trajes se volvieron más oscuros y sus ojos amarillos-¿qué tal, hermanito?

Palladium miró a Portos con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba a ver visto nunca tan fuerte... a su hermano.

* * *

Portos es el hermano del profesor Palladium, la primera información de nuestro nuevo enemigo. ¿Qué pasará con Musa, Tecna, Flora y Layla? ¿Y con Bloom y Stella? Ya sabemos que Sky y Brandon están bien, pero... ¿y los demás especialistas? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

Agradecimientos por haber leído y dejado reviews!

**Leila white Moon.**


	4. Alfea condenada

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 4.** Alfea condenada.**

La pelirroja entregó un ramo de rosas blancas a un hombre de avanzada edad, media calva, con poco cabello grisáceo, bigote, ojos azules ocultas tras los cristales de unas gafas.

-Aquí tiene, señor-Bloom guardó el dinero-vuelva pronto y que tenga un buen día.

-Adiós, muchacha-el hombre se marchó dejando a la pelirroja sola en la tienda.

-Que cansancio-resopló ella-realmente es una buena idea que Stella vaya por la calle promocionando ofertas y precios.

-¡Bloom!-la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para cruzarse con una chica joven muy conocida del hada.

-Roxy-Bloom se acercó para saludar a su amiga-¿qué haces en Gardenia? Creí que estarías en Alfea.

-Bueno, adelante los días de vacaciones porque mi padre estaba enfermo y mi madre no podía encargarse sola del Frutti Music-contestó ella separándose de Bloom.

-¿Viniste hoy?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, vine ayer por la tarde-contestó Roxy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que raro, anoche no te vi en el bar-intentó recordad Bloom.

-No, ayer sólo estaba mi madre, yo me quedé con mi padre en casa y aproveché para sacar la ropa de la maleta.

-Que bien que te hayas venido a Gardenia, yo vine con Stella.

-Sí, ayer me encontré con Tecna y me lo dijo-explicó el hada de los animales.

-Por cierto, ¿viste ayer a Flora?-Roxy negó con la cabeza-no pude contactar ayer con ella, ni siquiera por la noche... me tiene preocupada.

-Seguro que no es nada-intentó calmar a Bloom-ayer todo iba bien.

-¿Enserio?-Roxy confirmó que sí-es que siento algo extraño... no sé lo que es. A Stella le sucede lo mismo.

-Si no sucedió nada después de que yo me fuera...-Roxy intentó recordar-estoy segura que cuando estaba en Alfea no pasó nada de nada.

-Y para mejorar la situación tampoco sé nada de Sky-susurró la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

* * *

Portos estaba sentado en el sillón del despacho de Faragonda, con las cuatro Winx transformadas en hadas oscuras sirenix, Tecna y Flora a la derecha y Musa y Layla a la izquierda. Sentada en una silla, frente a Portos, estaba Yedda, la pequeña elfa de artes oscuras, a su lado estaba Palladium atado de pies a manos.

-Repasemos-dijo Portos con algo de humor-durante todo este tiempo, que yo, Portos, tu hermano mayor, ha estado encerrado en la fría Dimensión Omega, con una hija de 16 años viviendo sola, y tú, Palladium, has estado trabajando para educar a hadas estúpidas.

-¿Creías que iba a ir a salvarte?-preguntó Palladium manteniendo la compostura-te lo mereciste, Portos.

-¡De eso nada!-Portos dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que no asustó a nadie-tienes suerte de que seas mi hermano, si no ya estarías muerto, Palladium.

-Todos morimos-contestó con un tono normal-eso también te incluye, Portos.

-No-Portos comenzó a sonreír-yo conseguiré la inmortalidad y conseguiré ser intocable.

-Sabes que no hay manera de conseguir algo así.

-¿Eso crees?-Portos comenzó a reír-conseguiré el poder de cada uno de los planetas de la Dimensión Mágica, cada escuela de hadas, brujas y especialistas. Mi poder será tan grande que tendrás que arrodillarte ante mí, Palladium.

-Padre-Yedda intervino, Portos le miró molesto-recuerdo que todavía nos queda por encontrar a esas dos hadas, sin ellas no lograremos nada.

-Cierto-Portos volvió la mirada a su hermano-dime, Palladium. ¿Dónde se esconden el fuego del dragón y el sol y la luna?

-Nunca traicionaría a una hada, menos a Bloom y Stella-Portos se molestó ante el comentario. Miró a sus cuatro aliadas.

-Ellas han perdido la memoria, padre-recordó sus hijas.

-Tienen que olvidar a sus seres queridos... eso podría traerme problemas-miró a su hermano-yo no soy tan idiota como Darkar.

-En cambio se te da bien imitarle-el comentario del profesor elfo molestó al hechicero-Darkar transformó a Bloom en un hada oscura, como has hecho tú con ellas, y además las marcas... ¿no te recuerda a Valtor? No parece que tengas buenas ideas, hermano.

-Te mataría sólo por pronunciar esas palabras-rió Portos cínicamente-hay algo que me diferencia de esos dos novatos. Bloom y Stella se transformaran en hadas oscuras sirenix para luego ser sólo una única hada oscura, con un poder más fuerte y más temible, y estarán bajo mi control.

-¿Una única hada oscura?-preguntó sorprendido Palladium.

-Ellas dos serán una ¿no te lo has preguntado alguna vez? Las llamas del fuego del dragón unidas al calor del sol y al brillo de la luna. Será como ver fuego artificiales-rió Portos en compañía de su hija.

* * *

Stella estaba en medio de la calle, dando papeles anunciando los precios de la floristería. Se abanicaba de vez en cuando con ellos por el calor. Iba con unos pantalones cortos azules y una blusa de tirantes blancas, los tacones los cambió por unas vans negras y en la cabeza una visera azul para cubrir su rostro del sol.

-¡Señor!-Stella se acercó a una pareja, eran de mediana edad, él era rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules, ella morena de ojos avellana-va acompañado de una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué no le hace un regalo bonito? ¡Yo le indicó una floristería donde le hacen un descuento si compra un ramo de rosas para su novia!

-Muchas gracias, niña-el hombre se llevó el papel y Stella lo vio alejarse con la mujer.

-¿Niña?-repitió un poco molesta y siguió con su trabajo-¡rosas, claveles, petunias, lilas, lirios!

-¿Tú no estás incluida?-Stella se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de un hombre.

-David-sonrió ella-no, lo siento, no tengo precio.

-Es una pena-Stella rió ante el comentario-¿promocionando?

-Es la única manera de que vayan a la tienda-la rubia le dio un papel publicitario-por si quieres pasar. Si presentar el papel te hacen descuento.

-Genial-sonrió él y miró a la chica-y a ti... ¿qué flores te gustan?

-Pues...-Stella pensó un momento-las de golosinas.

-Con que dulce ¿eh?-ella empezó a reír.

-Todas las flores son bonitas, pero me gustan mucho las que son blancas-contestó ella mientras miraba los papeles.

-Apuntado-Stella miró a David un poco incómoda.

-David ya te dije que...

-Que tienes novio, también está apuntado-contestó él.

-Me dijo Bloom que cuando lo supieras pues verías diferente las cosas y que te apartarías un poco...-Stella miró a otro lado.

-Y vi las cosas diferentes, Stella-David tomó de la mano a la rubia-eres la primera chica que veo por primera vez que me gusta de verdad y yo no puedo renunciar a ello.

-David yo...

-Sí, tienes novio y todo eso-él le soltó la mano-pero tu chico no parece estar muy pendiente de ti. No sé si es cierto, pero si fueras mi novia créeme que no podría estar ni un momento apartado de ti.

-Lo que has dicho es muy bonito-sonrió ella y agachó la cabeza-pero no va a cambiar nada.

-Ya lo sé-él se rascó la cabeza-pero sólo quería decirte que no voy a darme por vencido, espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría luchar por ti. Espero verte esta noche en el Frutti Music.

-¿Luchar por mí?-Stella se sorprendió ante el comentario. David sólo atinó a sonreír y se marchó dejando a la rubia perpleja. La rubia miró al cielo preocupada-Brandon, tú siempre estas pendiente de mí... ¿por qué no me llamas?

* * *

Sky estaba sentado al lado de su amigo Brandon. Estaban en medio del bosque de Eraklyon, acababan de tener una pelea con varios monstruos que no sabían de donde habían salido.

-Los vampiros no tenían monstruos-dijo Brandon, pues ellos buscaban a Erzebet, Saith y Drake, los tres vampiros fugitivos.

-Puede que fueran monstruos que ayudaron a que escaparan... alguien pudo mandarlos-pensó en alto Sky.

-¿Quién querría a tres chupa-sangres?-preguntó Brandon no muy de acuerdo.

-Alguien que sabe que les son de mucha utilidad-Sky pronto recibió una llamada desde un pequeño ordenador de la escuela. Aceptó la llamada dejando ver a Timmy.

-Timmy-sonrió Brandon al verle-al fin una cara conocida. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-¿Qué como va?-apareció Riven enfadado-¿acaso no veis las noticias?

-Riven estamos metidos en una guerra por que tres vampiros escaparon de la cárcel de Eraklyon-contestó molesto el rubio-¡han raptado a mi padre!

-¿Queréis peores noticias?-Timmy interfirió en la conversación, Brandon y Sky le miraban atentos-han llegado noticias de Alfea. Los tres vampiros que buscáis han raptado a la directora y a todos su profesores a excepción de Palladium, y las hadas son todas oscuras.

-¡Bloom!-se asustó Sky.

-Stella-susurró el escudero.

-Tranquilizaos-Sky y Brandon miraron a Riven-ellas dos se fueron ayer, antes de que esto sucediera.

-Estoy seguro de que no saben nada de lo que sucedió-dijo Timmy.

-Una cosa-dudó Brandon-¿cómo sabéis lo sucedido en Alfea?

-Tecna mandó una pequeña cámara gravar la batalla para medir el poder de su enemigo. La muestra no llegó a ella, si no a mí-explicó el especialista-estaba claro que ir no serviría de nada, así que mandé otra cámara pero esta vez para vigilar la escuela.

-Saladino mandó un equipo a la escuela para ver si al menos podríamos salvar a los profesores y a Faragonda-contestó Riven-pero si me encuentro a Musa pienso traerla conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de Stella y Bloom?-preguntó Brandon.

-Se encuentran en Gardenia-respondió el chico de gafas-será mejor que vayáis a verlas, Saladino no sabe si es buena idea que vengan. Si ellas se transforman en hadas oscuras podría ser peor. Lo mejor es que las busquéis y les contéis lo sucedido, pero no vengáis si no lo pide Saladino.

-Está bien-contestó Sky, necesitaba ver a Bloom, era lo que le había mantenido con fuerzas todo este tiempo.

* * *

Las puertas del despacho de la directora se abrieron dejando ver a la vampiresa de melena rizada color plateada.

-Mi señor Portos-hizo una reverencia ella-espero no molestar.

-Tranquila, Erzebet-decía el hechicero desde el sillón de Faragonda-como ves sólo estoy con estas cuatro chicas.

Portos señaló a las Winx que no se movieron de sus posiciones.

-Yedda ha ido a encadenar al traidor de mi hermano-mencionó en un tono molesto-¿qué querías?

-Deciros que Faragonda ha sido encarcelada con los demás profesores de Alfea-informó la vampiresa.

-Genial-sonrió Portos-sé que Saladino está preparando a algunos alumnos para atacar mi nueva base, pero no lo logrará. Él acabará en el calabozo y los especialistas... tengo una nueva misión para vosotros tres, Erzebet.

-¿Cuál es mi señor Portos?-preguntaba ella.

-Cuando vengan, vosotros transformaréis a los especialistas en vampiros-rió él con malicia-y cuando de un discurso para Magix lo haréis con sus habitantes y luego me encargaré de hacer una visita a Griffin.

-Haré sus ordenes, mi señor Portos-volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marchó del despacho.

-Voy a crear mi nuevo mundo-rió junto a las tres hadas que tenía detrás.

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, he estado con muchos exámenes y no he podido subir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Agradecimientos por haber leído y haber dejado reviews.

**Leila white Moon.**


	5. Dragón de Sol y Luna

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 5. **Dragón de Sol y Luna.**

La escuela de Alfea estaba en silencio, las hadas que lucharon contra el hechicero elfo se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Todas tenían una marca en el cuello en forma de espada. Aquél que hizo todo aquello paseaba por la escuela esperando el ataque de alguna de las otras escuelas de Magix, de la cual estaba seguro que recibiría la visita de los especialistas.

-Padre-el hechicero miró detrás suyo para ver a la pequeña elfa oscura.

-Dime, Yedda-dijo Portos acercándose a su hija-¿sabes dónde se encuentran Bloom y Stella?

-Faragonda se niega a hablar-frunció el ceño Yedda molesta de no haber logrado información-pero creo que sé donde pueden encontrarse.

-¿Dónde?-Portos sonrió de medio lado, deseaba encontrar a ambas hadas.

-Pueden estar en sus planetas natales.

-En ese caso mandaré a algunos monstruos a atacar Solaria y Domino...

-No estaría nada mal llevar otros a la Tierra-Portos hizo un gesto en forma de duda-Bloom se crió allí y un tiempo estuvo viviendo con sus amigas en ese planeta.

-¿La Tierra?-Portos dudaba de si ellas estaban allí, pero debía desconfiar e intentarlo-está bien. Crea varios monstruos y mándalos a los tres planetas. Quiero resultados rápidos.

-Así lo haré, padre-Yedda dio media vuelta y se fue de la mirada de Portos.

* * *

La pantalla del ordenador era la atención de Bloom. Esperaba con impaciencia hablar con sus amigas, era extraño porque no sabía nada de ellas y estaba ya un poco preocupada.

-Muchas gracias por su compra-sonrió la rubia de al lado que entregó un ramo a un cliente.

-¿Era el último?-preguntó Bloom mirando al hombre que abandonó la tienda.

-Sí-Stella se acercó al cartel de la puerta para darle la vuelta mostrando a la gente que ya habían cerrado-será mejor que apagues eso, Bloom. Las chicas estarán ocupadas no tienes de que preocuparte tanto.

-Claro que sí-se molestó la pelirroja ante el comentario de su amiga-ayer no hablamos con Flora, si se hubiera enterado de que nos comunicamos con las demás y preguntamos por ella no hubiera tardado tanto en intentar hablar con nosotras.

-Puede que se haya fugado con Helia-comentó Stella con humor.

-Ya vale, Stella-dijo Bloom molesta ante el comentario de la rubia-después de lo de Sky lo último que me faltaba es tampoco saber nada de mis amigas. Además, últimamente no he dejado de sentir como unas vibraciones un poco... negativas.

-Yo también-confesó su amiga-pero es sólo un pequeño escalofrío, nada más.

-¿Simultáneo?-preguntó Bloom irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no?-rió la rubia-vamos, Bloom. Vamos a comer y luego intentamos hablar con ellas, seguro que para entonces estarán listas.

-Está bien-Bloom apagó el ordenador-supongo que deben de estar con los chicos.

-Seguro-Stella tomó de la mano a Bloom-ahora a comer y relajarse que todavía nos queda la tarde entera para trabajar.

* * *

Varios grupos de chicos se encontraban frente a las puertas de Alfea, esperaban la orden de Saladino para entrar a la escuela y salvar a los profesores y Faragonda. Entre ellos se encontraban Helia, Timmy y Riven. Nabu, aunque no es un especialista se ofreció a ayudar para salvar a Layla.

-Chicos-todos miraron a Saladino que estaba con un semblante muy serio-no puede haber errores, tened cuidado con los vampiros y sobre todo quien les mande a ellos. Estoy seguro de que esos tres no son nuestros problemas, así que id con cuidado y no os separéis de vuestros grupos.

Los especialistas escuchaban atentos a Saladino que parecía preocupado, Helia se extrañó por ello pero decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en la misión. Quería encontrar a Flora pero a la vez no, le dolería verla como un hada oscura y seguro que intentaría atacarlo, aún así su amor por ella era demasiado grande como para dejarla sola.

-Ahora, chicos-volvió a hablar Saladino-entrad con cuidado y salvad la escuela Alfea.

Rápidamente se acató la orden de Saladino y todos entraron a la escuela según sus grupos mientras que Nabu iba con el de Riven. Se separaron todos los grupos para encontrar a la directora mientras que Saladino, junto con algunos de los profesores de su escuela, fueron al despacho de Faragonda, el sabía que si detrás de tres vampiros había alguien, estaría sentado en la silla de la directora leyendo todos los libros de magia que tuviera en el lugar.

Timmy corría por el pasillo junto con su grupo. En un momento se paró en seco mirando un espejo que le pareció ver el reflejo de alguien. Al no ver nada miró al frente y se encontró con dos pasillos distintos.

-¿Cómo?-Timmy se extrañó tanto al ver los dos pasillos-juraría que hace un momento sólo había uno.

El grupo de él habían seguido para sin darse cuenta de que faltaba, no sabía que camino tomar. De pronto escuchó un llanto por el camino derecho, pensó que podría ser un hada sin haber sido transformada en oscura o a lo mejor la directora, al igual que también se le ocurrió la idea de que fuera un trampa, pero... ¿y si no lo era?

-No puedo irme sin verlo-Timmy fue por el camino derecho. Cada vez que daba un paso todo se volvía más oscuro, estaba comenzando a pensar que no fue buena idea haber tomado ese camino.

De pronto un molesto chillido hizo que cediera un par de pasos, pero de repente se chocó con una pared que antes no había. Varias luces se encendieron, dejando ver delante de él una figura que estaba elevada unos centímetros del suelo.

-Tecna-se sorprendió al ver a su hada de una manera oscura y con unos ojos amarillos-e... ¿eres tú?

Ella no contestó, sólo sonrió de medio lado. Estiró sus manos apuntándole a él, creando una esfera verde en sus manos. La tiró hacia él y le encerró en una esfera que lo dejó inmóvil.

-¿Terminaste?-un hombre de piel morena salió de detrás de Tecna mirando al frente-ahora tendré que transformarlo.

Tecna rió burlonamente mientras que él mostró sus dos colmillos acercándose a su víctima.

* * *

Ya acabó el descanso para Bloom y Stella, habían terminado de comer en un restaurante cercano a la tienda. Las dos hadas salieron del local para volver al trabajo, pero un grito llamó la atención de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Stella preocupada.

-Siento...-dijo Bloom concentrada en algo-¡siento una energía negativa!

-¿Otra vez?-decía la rubia con un tono molesto.

-Ya vale, Stella-Bloom agarró de las muñecas a Stella-debemos ver que sucede.

Bloom arrastró a la rubia al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos. Acabaron en una plaza donde se encontraron con gente corriendo por todas partes. Buscaban el porque de aquella situación.

-¡Bloom!-la pelirroja miró a la rubia-¡allí arriba!

El hada miró en un edificio que estaba envuelto en una niebla oscura, allí se divisaban figuras que lanzaban ataques al azar por todo el lugar.

-Están atacando a la gente-Bloom frunció el ceño-debemos transformarnos.

-¿Te volviste loca?-Bloom miró sorprendida a la rubia-hay mucha gente y...

-No podemos dejar que ataquen a la gente de Gardenia-Bloom dio un paso hacia delante-yo voy, no sé que harás tú.

-Bloom-la nombrada miró a su amiga-somos un grupo, somos amigas y ante todo somos hadas... no voy a dejarte sola con ellos y tampoco voy a dejar que Gardenia sea atacada... así que... ¡WINX SIRENIX!

-¡WINX SIRENIX!-gritó Bloom para transformarse.

Bloom apareció con un top azul con un tirante en el hombro derecho, con algunos cortes en el torso de color rosa claro, una minifalda azul sobre unos leggins celestes y trazos cían y botines el brazo derecho lleva alrededor una cinta azul oscura acabado en una pulsera rosa. Su cabello adornan mechas púrpuras. Stella lleva un top naranja de un tirante en el hombro izquierdo, una minifalda sobre unos leggins color naranja con cintas alrededor moradas y botines. Su cabello tiene mechas moradas y adornan varias estrellas, en su brazo izquierdo una cinta púrpura atada a su alrededor y con una estrella azul adornando.

Las dos hadas volaron hasta estar enfrente de aquellas figuras que todavía no se podían distinguir bien.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó Bloom mirando a su amiga.

-Ni lo dudes-sonrió la rubia y guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sabía-sonrió la pelirroja y luego volvió la mirada a aquellas figuras-¡fuego de dragón!

-¡Tormenta de luz!

* * *

El equipo de Helia corría por uno de los pasillos de Alfea con éste al frente. De pronto escuchó varios golpes, miró hacia atrás y vio a todos sus compañeros en el suelo inconscientes. Miró al frente y vio a quien pensó que fue el culpable de todo aquello.

-Flora-Helia miraba los ojos amarillos de su novia-¿qué te ha pasado?

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír en forma de burla.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-Flora que estaba elevada en el aire bajó hasta el suelo al ver que Helia se estaba acercando a ella-soy yo, Helia.

La sonrisa del hada se hacía cada vez más grande dando a entender que no estaba interesada en lo que decía aquel chico que para ella era un enemigo más.

-Por favor, Flora-Helia estaba frente a su novia, se acordaba cuando Sky logró salvar a Bloom ¿por qué él no podría?-voy a salvarte y liberarte de esta tortura. Te llevaré a un sitio donde estés a salvo.

Flora no se movía, escuchaba a aquel chico como si estuviera dando un discurso de empresa, miraba los ojos de Helia y no veía nada más que eso... sus ojos.

-No puedes olvidarte de mí-Helia se precipitó a tocar el rostro de ella, que no hizo nada más que dejar sentir su roce-te quiero, Flora.

-Pues ella se ve que no te quiere a ti-Helia miró detrás del hada para ver a una mujer de cabello plateado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Helia apartó la mano del rostro de Flora-¿tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a ella?

-No, yo no fui-negó ella sonriente, mostrando sus dos colmillos.

-Vampiro-frunció el ceño el sobrino de Saladino.

-Que listo eres ¿deseas un premio?-rió ella burlonamente-será mejor pasar a cosas más importantes.

Helia miró como esa vampiresa ponía una mano en el hombro de Flora y acercaba sus labios al oído del hada.

-Haz que duerma un poco, Flora-dijo más que en un susurro en un tono normal y en forma de disfrute. Luego miró a Helia y sonrió de medio lado-no te servirán palabras bonitas para que vuelva a ser la que era... es más, sólo mi señor puede lograr que tu novia vuelva a ser el hada de la naturaleza. Pero como eso no es lo que queremos... ¡Acaba con él!

-¡Naturaleza oscura!-el ataque de Flora dio en la tripa de Helia. Chocó contra la pared dejando que entre el hechizo y el golpe cayera inconsciente.

-Buen trabajo-la vampiresa se acercó al especialista mientras pasaba su lengua pos ambos colmillos.

* * *

Aquellas figuras eran monstruos de color marrón y negro, algunos eran como reptiles que lanzaban ataques con la boca y otros eran grandes y deformes con ojos rojos y atacaban con esferas creadas desde las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Furia de dragón!-volvió a atacar la pelirroja.

-¡Tormenta solar!-la acompañó la rubia.

Los ataques no hicieron nada a los monstruos y las dos hadas estaban ya agotadas, habían gastado mucha energía en aquella batalla y todavía no lograron deshacerse de ningún monstruo.

-¡Estoy harta!-gritó la rubia molesta-estas cosas siguen ahí como si nada mientras a mí ya me cuesta volar.

-Y además nos hemos alejado mucho de la ciudad-Bloom miró bajo ellas, estaban volando sobre un bosque.

-¡Bloom!-Stella se puso delante de su amiga-¡escudo de luna!

Stella logró salvar a su amiga y a ella misma de un ataque, pero a pesar de haberlas salvado las empujó para atrás, aunque no cayeron gracias al batir de sus alas.

-Gracias, Stella-suspiró la pelirroja-no podemos hacer nada contra ellos... son muy fuertes.

-Nunca nos peleamos con monstruos tan fuertes-intentó recordar Stella.

-No, nunca llegaron a un nivel así-Bloom intentaba buscar una táctica pero no sabía cual-no podemos irnos sin más, ellos volverían a la ciudad.

-Si al menos estuvieran las demás Winx-dijo Stella desanimada-¡lo podríamos lograr!

-Un último intento, Stella-la rubia asintió-¡esfera de fuego!

-¡Danza solar!-ambas hadas mandaron el hechizo a los monstruos que nuevamente no hicieron efecto en ellos-¡es imposible!

Vieron como todos los monstruos creaban esferas mágicas y las lanzaban a las dos hadas. Estos ataques las hicieron caer en medio del bosque, Bloom podía ver un poco desde el suelo a su amiga tirada, en su apariencia normal, detrás de ellas los monstruos. Empezó a nublarse todo...

-¡Aura del bosque!-escuchó la pelirroja y vio un fuerte brillo, tras ello cayó rendida.

* * *

Riven y Nabu iban por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de las Winx. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Riven mandó a su grupo seguir adelante y ellos dos buscar a las chicas.

Entraron a la habitación, estaba en silencio, no había nadie cuando de pronto...

-¡Nabu!¡Riven!-los dos chicos miraron al frente, encima de una mesa estaban las pixies y las mascotas encerradas en una esfera verde.

-Seguro que fue cosa de Tecna-dijo Riven al ver la esfera.

-¿Ellas os encerraron aquí?-preguntó Nabu mirando a las pequeñas hadas.

-Tecna nos encerró aquí-dijo Digit con la cabeza agachada-¡no sé porque lo hizo!

-No son ellas-contestó Lockette mirando a los dos especialistas.

-Y estamos preocupadas por Chatta-lloró Amore-se fue con Flora al bosque y cuando volvió vino sin Chatta...

-Seguro que le hizo algo-contestó Tune.

-¿Y donde están Musa y las demás?-preguntó Riven.

-Detrás-señaló Lockette asustada.

Los dos especialistas se dieron la vuelta para ver a un chico de larga melena oscura, ojos claros y pálido, sentado en un sillón y a sus dos lados acompañado de Musa y Layla.

-¡Layla!-gritó Nabu al verla.

-¡Musa!-Riven apretó sus puños cuando vio a ese hombre-¿quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Saith-contestó él sonriente, dejando ver sus dos colmillos, que impresionó a ambos especialistas-¿son ellas vuestras novias?

-Sí-contestó Nabu enfadado-¡vuelve a convertirlas en hadas normales!

-Verás-Saith bostezó haciendo que Riven se enfureciera-yo no tengo el poder para volverlas a como eran.

-Entonces lo haremos nosotros-contestó Riven acercándose a su novia.

-Antes de que hagas el ridículo diciendo lo mucho que la quieres y esas bobadas-se burló el vampiro-te diré que sus recuerdos fueron borrados, lo único que saben de vosotros son vuestros nombres.

-No... ¿no se acuerdan de que somos su novios?-se sorprendió el moreno, no quería creerle pero a la vez podía ser muy lógico para que ellas no volvieran a ser quienes eran.

-No, sólo sois dos tontos que serán derrotados y luego transformados en vampiros-rió él al ver la furia en los ojos de Riven-mirad el lado bueno... si sois del mismo bando podéis estar juntos.

-¡Nunca del bando oscuro!-Riven sacó su espada, pero para entonces las hadas estaban listas para sus ataques.

Ambas hadas lanzaron sus hechizos a los dos especialistas, su fuerza había aumentado hasta el punto de que de un solo ataque cayeran inconscientes. Saith miraba con una sonrisa la escena, ahora le tocaba el turno a él.

* * *

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo dejando ver su color avellana en ellos, estaba tumbada en una cómoda cama. Se levantó de ella y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Ya despertaste?-la rubia vio a una niña de unos nueve años, de larga melena plateada y ojos grises-¡avisaré a mi abuela!

Stella se sorprendió al ver a la niña, la siguió mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Su casa era toda de madera. Vio a la pequeña salir de la casa y la siguió hasta fuera y pudo ver que había salido de un árbol.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, estaba en una pequeña aldea en donde la gente vivía dentro de los árboles. Y delante de ella un árbol enorme con una abertura.

-Es la entrada a la aldea-Stella miró atrás para ver a Bloom-¿cómo estás? Fawna dice que te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿Fawna?-dudó la rubia.

-Es la anciana que nos ha traído a aquí y nos ha curado-contestó la pelirroja.

-Bloom-Stella se encogió un poco-¿dónde estamos?

-En una aldea en las profundidades del bosque en el que caímos-contestó Bloom que sonrió al ver la mueca de extrañeza en la cara de su amiga.

-Quizás yo te lo pueda explicar mejor-la rubia vio a una anciana encorvada, de larga melena blanca y con muchas arrugas-mi nieta Helena me dijo que despertaste.

-Ella es Fawna-Bloom siguió a la anciana y Stella la imitó. Volvieron dentro del árbol donde salieron antes.

-Entonces, Fawna-dijo Stella a lo que la anciana asintió. Se sentaron en el salón, parecía muy antiguo todo-¿una aldea dentro del bosque? Cuando volábamos yo no vi nada.

-Porque desde fuera no se ve-contestó ella-un campo mágico nos protege del mundo terrestre.

-¿Mágico?-Stella se sorprendió ante esa palabra.

-Es una aldea llena de seres mágicos-contestó Bloom sonriendo.

-A muchos habitantes de diversos planetas de la Dimensión Mágica les encanta este planeta-decía Fawna-pero no podemos mostrarnos a los humanos, además de que somos distintos. Por eso en los bosques se crean aldeas donde nosotros vivimos. Nos ocultamos con un campo que deja creer que donde estamos hay más árboles y no es así.

-Pero un humano puede entrar y...

-Hay senderos ocultos-responde Bloom interrumpiendo a su amiga-cuando hay un ser mágico, por supuesto que sea bueno y no despiadado aparece un camino que lleva hasta una gran entrada.

-Y esa entrada es el gran árbol de nuestra aldea, es la única manera de entrar y salir de aquí-decía la pequeña Helena.

-Cuando caímos el sendero apareció y por eso Fawna, que pasaba por allí-le contó Bloom a Stella-supo que eramos hadas buenas y nos ayudó matando a los monstruos.

-¿Los mató?-se sorprendió la rubia.

-Helena-la anciana miró a la pequeña-por favor, déjanos a solas.

La pequeña obedeció y salió de la casa dejando solas a la anciana con las dos hadas.

-¿Sabéis quien mandó esos monstruos?-preguntó la anciana.

-La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea-dijo Bloom.

-Se llama Portos-las dos hadas se miraron-es un elfo con un poder oscuro muy grande. Él estuvo hace años en la Tierra y fue expulsado por las hadas. Él quería saber cual era el gran poder de las hadas y esos datos se ocultan aquí. Sus monstruos son iguales a los que os atacaron hoy.

-¿Portos?-repitió Stella-no me suena.

-Pues es un hechicero peligroso, princesa Stella-Fawna miró a los ojos de las dos hadas-tampoco sabréis cual es el gran poder de las hadas.

-Es la primera vez que lo oímos-contestó Bloom mirando a Fawna.

-Es aquel que surge de dos grandes poderes-las dos hadas miraban sin enterarse-el Dragón de Sol y Luna.

-¿El Dragón de Sol y Luna?-repitieron las dos hadas sorprendidas.

-Nace del hada guardiana del fuego del Dragón y la del Sol y la Luna-las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta-vosotras.

-¿Nosotras?-Stella estaba anonadada-¿pero qué tontería es esa?

-No es ninguna tontería-sonrió Fawna-decían que ¿por qué dos poderes separados y no juntos?

-¿Alguien quiso que Stella y yo fuéramos solo un hada?-preguntó Bloom sin entender.

-Nadie lo quiso, porque nadie puede hacer algo así... salvo vosotras-Fawna intensificó su sonrisa-existe un hechizo que puede unir ambos poderes, los directores de Magix sabían de esto y pensaron cómo sería esa hada y cómo se llamaría. Llegaron a la conclusión de que ellas debían ser una, el hada del Dragón de Sol y Luna.

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas, ellas, dos chicas que se conocieron por casualidad, una de ellas creció sin saber de la magia mientras que la otra sabía de ella, el destino quiso que se conocieran para crear una hada fuerte y poderosa...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!

Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review

**Leila white Moon**


	6. Creando un ejército

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 6. **Creando un ejército.**

Las dos hadas salían de la profundidad del bosque, habían dejado la aldea no sin antes escuchar unas últimas palabras de Fawna.

Flash Back.

_-Estoy segura de que Portos ha vuelto-decía la anciana mirando a las dos hadas-es muy peligroso y años nos costó echarlo de la Tierra y que la antigua Compañía de la Luz lo encerrara en la Dimensión Omega._

_-Entonces-decía Bloom con la mirada inquieta-¿eso significa que es nuestro nuevo enemigo?_

_-¿Acaso no lo viste, niña?-Fawna empezó a ordenar una librería con tranquilidad-si esos monstruos han venido aquí y os buscaban a vosotras es porque Portos quiere el poder que os une._

_-Genial-contestó la rubia molesta-¿no podemos descansar ni un momento? ¡Prefiero a las Trix! Al menos son más fácil de vencer._

_-Stella-se quejó Bloom-Fawna, ¿no hay manera de evitar esa unión? Podría ser peligroso para Stella y para mí y..._

_-No hay que temer a nada, pequeña Bloom-Fawna acarició el rostro de la joven-no podemos evitar nuestro destino._

_-Una última duda-los ojos se posaron en Stella-¿cómo se crea esa unión?  
_

_-Nadie lo sabe-respondió con calma la anciana-eso forma..._

_-Haber si adivino-la interrumpió Stella-el destino._

_-Bueno, será mejor que volváis a vuestra casa-las dos chicas miraron a Fawna-y si sabéis algo de Portos me gustaría enterarme._

Fin Flash Back.

Bloom miró un momento a su amiga que estaba con la mirada al frente.

-Stella-la rubia miró a Bloom fijamente-¿crees que esté pasando algo en Magix? Estas sensaciones... ¿podría ser Portos?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros la rubia-pero estoy preocupada por las chicas.

-Yo también-Bloom dio un largo suspiro-tenemos que intentar hablar con ellas urgentemente.

* * *

Las puertas del despacho de la escuela Alfea se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una joven elfa con tres vampiros detrás de ellas. En el escritorio se encontraba Portos sentado y frente a él tres sillas, en dos estaban Faragonda y Saladino y en otra Palladium, los tres atados. Detrás de él se encontraban las Winx con su forma oscura.

-Padre-dijo la elfa acercándose a la mesa-todo ha salido como ordenaste.

-Genial-sonrió de medio lado el hechicero mirando a Saladino-tus alumnos están bajo mi poder... eso significa que tu escuela esta a mis ordenes, viejo.

-Portos no te saldrás con la tuya-decía el director-¡mis alumnos podrán liberarse de tu poder!

-Hay un problema-rió Portos provocando molestia en ambos directores y su hermano-han sido ellos tres quienes han hecho el trabajo de transformarlos.

Al lado de Portos se colocaron los tres vampiros, Saladino se sorprendió mucho al verlos y entonces no pudo sentir una gran rabia.

-Tus alumnos ahora son vampiros-volvió a reír Portos con la compañía de su hija y sus aliados-ya sabes que es algo difícil de "curar".

-Padre-Portos fue intervenido por su hija-debo informarte sobre el trabajo de los monstruos de las sombras.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo animado.

-En ninguno de sus planetas natales se encontraban las hadas-ante esto Portos se molestó-pero los que mandamos a la Tierra fueron destruidos.

-Tampoco me sirve de mucho-se quejó el elfo-puede que los hayan aniquilado las hadas de allí, por lo que sé fueron liberadas.

-Cierto-su hija le miró a los ojos-pero he decidido investigar y en el portátil de Tecna he visto que hace poco tuvo una conexión con Bloom, seguro que sabrán donde están.

-Desgraciadamente su memoria esta borrada-dijo Palladium en forma de burla.

-Verdad-sonrió su hermano-pero aun así puedo hacer que las hadas vuelvan a su antigua apariencia y que puedan hablar nuevamente con sus amigas.

-El poder del Dragón de Sol y Luna pronto será nuestro-sonrió la elfa.

* * *

Bloom y Stella ya estaban en la floristería, estaban apunto de abrir después de que terminaran de comer lo que compraron. La pelirroja aún miraba su ordenador esperando ver a sus amigas, saber si están bien. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no supiera nada de Flora, si ese hombre había vuelto no quería pensar que se haya topado con el hada de la naturaleza y haya intentado atacarla.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Stella mirando a su amiga que negó con la cabeza-esto empieza a ser preocupante...

-Demasiado-resopló Bloom-la angustia esta apunto de ganarme.

-¿Por qué no intentas comunicarte con Timmy?-propuso la rubia-seguro que él si responde.

-No es mala idea-Bloom iba a empezar a manejar el ordenador cuando de pronto le salió una invitación. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro-¡Stella! Tecna acaba de enviarme una invitación a una vídeo llamada.

-¡Al fin!-Stella se puso al lado de Bloom que aceptó la invitación, pronto vieron a sus cuatro amigas.

-Chicas-sonrió la pelirroja-al fin contactamos.

-¿Dónde estáis?-preguntó directamente Layla.

-En la floristería-contestó la rubia-¡tenéis que ver la caja que estamos haciendo! Cada vez vienen más clientes y...

-¿Dónde está la floristería?-interrogó Musa.

-¿Eh?-Stella miraba dudosa a sus amigas.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora-dijo Bloom mirando a sus amigas-me alegra ver que estáis bien y que Flora está con vosotras.

-Hemos descubierto algo-sonrió Stella-¡tenéis que saberlo!

-¿Dónde está la floristería?-volvió a hacer la pregunta Flora.

-Chicas ¿os habéis caído de la cama?-se molestó la rubia-¡dejad de hacer la misma pregunta!

-Sólo queremos saber vuestra posición-inquirió Tecna, ante estas palabras Bloom se molestó.

-A la noche hablamos, debemos abrir la tienda-la pelirroja no se dijo nada más, sólo cortó la comunicación.

Stella miraba a Bloom, su semblante era serio, parecía molesta.

-¿Por qué cortaste?-preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga-parecía que...

-No parecían ellas-interrumpió a Stella-¿desde cuando alguien que sabe donde estamos pregunta constantemente? Flora no era la misma, ella preguntaría si estamos bien, Musa querría saber si hay noticias del Frutti Music, Layla ni siquiera saludó y Tecna no dudo en decir que quería saber donde estamos. ¿No es extraño?

-Tampoco para ponerse así, Bloom-se encogió de hombros la rubia-a lo mejor querían saber donde vivimos para mandarnos una postal.

-Una postal-Bloom colocaba unas plantas mientras repetía las palabras de su amiga-estoy segura de lo que digo... ellas no son las Winx...

* * *

Un monstruo de apariencia reptil fue destruido en las entradas de un palacio.

-Radius-el nombrado miró al hombre que lo llamaba-este era el último.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Oritel-el rey de Solaria le dio la mano a su amigo, rey de Domino.

-Estoy seguro que se tratan de los mismos monstruos que pertenecían a Portos-recordó Oritel.

-Sí-asintió Radius-pude recordarlos y al verlos fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Amigo-puso una mano en su hombro-nuestras hijas corren peligro.

-De eso nada-frunció el ceño el rey de Solaria-nadie hará daño a mi hija.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que se acerquen a Bloom-apretó con fuerza sus puños Oritel-ahora que puedo tenerla no dejaré que nadie me la arrebate.

-Entonces, Oritel-los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para ver a dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra con el pelo rubio-¿qué haremos?

-Marion-reconoció Oritel a su esposa y se acercó a ella-lo más importante es ir a buscar a Bloom.

-¿Y Stella?-la mujer de pelo rubio-¿y nuestra hija Radius?

-Está bien, Luna-se cruzó de brazos-no la pasará nada.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros?-preguntó la pelirroja-dos escuelas de Magix han sido atacadas, una de ellas Alfea. ¿Quién dice que nuestras hijas no han sido controladas por Portos?

-Si hubiera sido así Portos no se tomaría las molestias de mandar monstruos a Domino y Solaria-le respondió Oritel a su mujer.

-Hubiera mandado al hada del Dragón de Sol y Luna-explicó Radius.

-Por ahora Magix ha sido condenada a ser controlada por él, no podemos hacer nada-suspiró Oritel.

-¿Y Erendor?-preguntó Marion.

-¿El rey de Eraklyon?-recordó Luna.

-Ha sido secuestrado-contestó Radius-hace poco llegó información de ello.

-No-negó Oritel-hace poco me puse en contacto con la realeza de Andros, el rey Teredor y la reina Niobe lo han acogido en su planeta.

-Lo encontraron intentando salvar a la mitad de su pueblo que ha sido enviado a otro lugar-contestó Marion.

-¿Y qué pretendéis?-intentó llegar hasta el final la Reina Luna.

-Entrar en guerra con Portos, pedir ayuda de un ejército que nos proporcione Erendor-sugirió la Reina Marion.

-El ejército de Eraklyon es uno de los mejores-dijo Oritel-con el de Domino seremos más, sólo necesitamos que ne unan otros planetas.

-Como Solaria-miró a Radius.

-Amigo, necesitamos tu ayuda-miró Oritel a Radius.

-Es una locura-decía Radius-pero no hay otra manera de acabar con Portos y alejarlo de mi hija.

-También podéis contar con el de mi planeta-apoyó Luna.

-Buscaremos a Erendor cuanto antes-dijo Marion mirando a su esposo.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en Gardenia, Stella y Bloom estaban en el bar Frutti Music viendo como el grupo de Andy animaba el lugar.

-¿Qué tal, Bloom?-dijo Stella mirando a su amiga que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Aun no puedo quitarme a las chicas de la cabeza... no parecían ellas mismas-dio un largo suspiro-y luego lo del hada del Dragón de Sol y Luna.

-¿Suena a locura verdad?-sonrió la rubia-¿quién pensaría que en el momento que nos conocimos estábamos destinadas a ser un hada de un gran poder?

-Hubiera pensado que esa persona estaría loca-rió Bloom-¿no has pensado como será esa hada? Bueno... como seremos.

-Espero que no te moleste-tosió Stella-sabes que tu pelo me gusta pero... prefiero que sea rubia.

-No me refería a eso-ignoró el comentario de su amiga-si no al poder que tendrá... a cómo lo podremos controlar, si es que nosotras lo controlamos.

-¿Cómo no vamos a poder controlar un hada que ha nacido de nosotras? Eso debe de ser como los robots de Tecna y...

-Los robots de Tecna carecen de sentimientos, ese hada es de carne y hueso-Bloom miraba a los ojos de sus amigas-¿y si ese hada no ama ni a Sky ni a Brandon? ¿Y si hace lo que quiere?

-Yo no amo a Sky-dijo Stella con rapidez.

-Ni yo a Brandon-Bloom apartó la mirada de su amiga-por eso me entra la duda de si ella sería capaz de hacerlos daños cuando nosotros amamos a nuestra pareja, pero no al de la otra.

-A lo mejor tu no amas a Brandon como yo no quiero a Sky pero son nuestros amigos-intentó animar a su amiga-eso ya es un sentimiento ¿no?

-Espero que sea cierto-agachó la mirada-no quiero que alguien que quiera salga herido porque no puedo controlar a un hada que ha aparecido por mí...

Stella contempló a Bloom, era bueno saber que con tu mejor amiga puede nacer un poder que podría ser incapaz de medir, pero era cierto. ¿Y si se volvía contra sus sentimientos? La rubia no esperaba que fuera un hada malvada pero no sabrán nada hasta que suceda.

-¡Stella!-la rubia miró a un lado y vio corriendo a David.

-David-la rubia fue junto al chico-no hacia falta que hicieras una carrera.

-No pasa nada-rió él-tenía ganas de verte porque te he traído un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?-se emocionó la rubia-no tenías que haberte molestado, David.

-No es ninguna molestia si es para ti-David le dio una caja envuelta en un papel rojizo con un lazo azul. Bloom estaba detrás de ellos, sentada mirando la escena-estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

-¿Enserio?-la rubia quito el papel de regalo y vio dentro de la caja un ramo de golosinas blancas-que buena pinta.

-Me dijiste que te gustaban las flores de golosinas, y también las que eran blancas. ¿Te gusta?-Stella miró al chico y sonrió.

-Sí, muchas gracias-Stella dejó la caja en una mesa y abrazó a David.

-De nada-se sonrojó y formó una leve sonrisa.

-Te invitaré a algo-la chica se separó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Va-vale-su rojizo en las mejillas se intensificó.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y chocó con alguien. Miró para ver con quien se dio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Sky! ¡Brandon!-se acercó Bloom sorprendida de ver a los dos especialistas.

-¡Brandon!-Stella fue a abrazar a su novio pero la apartó antes de que lo hiciera-Brandon...

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Stella-dijo él molesto.

-Chicos, chicos-intentó calmarlos Bloom-ahora no debemos discutir... no después de todo lo sucedido.

-Ahora entendemos porque no habíais llamado todo este tiempo-dijo Sky mirando a Bloom.

-¿Cómo?-Stella estaba apunto de perder los nervios.

-No os hemos llamado porque al igual que vosotros también estuvimos muy ocupadas-se defendió la pelirroja.

-¿Te refieres a este tipo?-señaló Brandon a David que lo tenía a un metro.

-David es un buen amigo, no os equivoquéis-Bloom estaba molesta ante los comentario-¿habéis venido a seguir peleando?

-Vinimos porque Timmy nos lo pidió-contestó Sky con un tono molesto-pero si lo llegamos a saber no venimos para nada.

-¿Sólo vinisteis porque Timmy lo pidió?-Stella se sorprendió ante la confesión.

-No sabéis lo que está ocurriendo en...

-¿Sabéis lo que está ocurriendo aquí?-interrumpió la pelirroja al rubio.

-¿Hace falta ver más?-Brandon miraba a David desafiante, él no se echaba atrás.

-Stella-la rubia miró a David-creo que será mejor que me vaya, esto es algo personal y no quiero molestar.

-Sí, ya has hecho suficiente-miró Brandon al chico.

-¡Cállate!-se quejó la rubia y miró al moreno-David, me voy contigo.

-¿Cómo que te vas con él?-se impresionó Brandon al escuchar las palabras de su novia.

-A que me voy con él-contestó ella-cuando quieras hablar enserio y bien me llamas, si no vuelve a Eraklyon.

La rubia se llevó el regalo de David y se fue con él ante la mirada sorprendida de Brandon. No entendía que pasaba ni como su novia había acabado diciéndole eso.

-Chicos-los dos especialistas miraron a Bloom que estaba con la mirada perdida-ahora mismo no estamos para problemas, será mejor que nos veamos mañana.

La pelirroja se fue de allí dejando solos a los dos chicos que estaban sorprendidos. Sky no sabía que creer, ver a Stella con aquel chico también le hizo dudar de su propia novia, pero a la vez se decía que no era así... estaba empezando a sentirse mal con aquella situación.

* * *

Los cuatros reyes, Oritel, Marion, Radius y Luna, se encontraban ante las puertas del palacio de Andros. Pronto fueron recibidos en una sala y esperaron a ver a los reyes del planeta.

Oritel y Marion hablaban de lo que le dirían a los dos reyes, también querían pedirles ayuda, que les dieran más hombres para su ejercito, al menos por los mares. Sabían que podrían aceptar porque eran los padres de Layla y seguramente ella ya estaría bajo el embrujo de Portos. Por otro lado, Radius y Luna estaban en completo silencio, esto a la reina le molestaba, no le gustaba llevarse mal con su ex marido pero él la rehuía cada dos por tres y cuando la contestaba no era en buen tono.

Después de una pequeña espera se abrieron las puertas para recibir a los reyes Teredor y Niobe, junto con ellos el rey Erendor.

-Sus majestades-dijeron los cuatro.

-Es un placer teneros en Andros a los cuatro-dijo Teredor-aquí está con nosotros Erendor.

-Erendor, viejo amigo-le dio la mano Oritel-pensamos que te había ocurrido algo malo.

-Y por un momento yo también lo creí-contestó el Rey Erendor-Eraklyon cayó por unos monstruos que reconocí como los mismos que mandaba Portos.

-Solaria y Domino también fueron atacados-dijo Radius dándole la mano a Erendor.

-Pero lo vuestro serían otras causas-dijo Niobe, la reina de Andros-Eraklyon tenía a los tres vampiros que atacaron hace ya varios años media Dimensión Mágica.

-Nos enteramos de su liberación-dijo Luna desolada-ya han hablado de varias victimas con marcas en el cuello.

-Trabajan para Portos-mencionó Erendor-mi hijo y su escudero intentaron que no escaparan pero no lo lograron.

-¿Su hijo?-frunció el ceño Oritel.

-¿Su escudero?-imitó el gesto Radius.

-Mi hija está sola y su hijo no se encontraba a su lado-Oritel se acercó a Erendor con una mirada amenazante-¿por encargarse de tres chupa sangres?

-Si a mi hija le pasa algo ya puedes buscar otro escudero para tu hijo, Erendor-amenazó el rey de Solaria.

-Ya vale-intentó detenerlos Luna.

-Ninguno de los dos chicos tienen culpa de si les pasa o no algo a nuestras hijas-los defendió Marion-Eraklyon es su planeta y por él deben luchar.

-Siento interrumpir-todos miraron a Teredor-creo que pueden discutir sobre esto más tarde. Les recuerdo que mi hija Layla se encuentra tras los muros de Alfea, no me extrañaría nada verla como aliada de Portos.

-Y así será ya toda Magix-dijo Luna.

-Hace unos momentos ha caído la escuela de brujas-dijo Niobe sorprendiendo a los cuatro reyes-seguro que allí habrá alguien que tenga el control.

-Niobe-Marion se acercó a la reina-hemos decidido liberar a Magix de su oscuridad, tenemos tres ejércitos, hemos venido para pedir ayuda a Eraklyon y Andros.

-Eraklyon no puede ayudar ahora-suspiró Erendor-a pesar de tener un buen ejército cayo contra los monstruos de Portos.

-Eraklyon no podrá ayudar-Teredor posó una mano en los hombros del rey de Domino y del de Solaria-pero Andros estará en esta batalla. Mi hija será liberada de la oscuridad de Portos.

-Muchas gracias, Teredor-agradeció la Reina Luna.

* * *

Stella paró en el edificio donde vivía, frente a ella estaba David. La rubia tenía la cabeza agachada, podía notar sus manos temblando. Ella quería ver a Brandon y cuando lo encuentra se enfada con ella. Recordó que fue lo mismo que ocurrió con Mitzi, pero no espero que le fuera a suceder a ella.

-Stella-David levantó el rostro a la rubia para verla llorar-siento lo que ha sucedido... de verdad...

-Tranquila-ella se quitó las lágrimas-tú no tienes la culpa.

-No debí meterme en tu relación con ese chico-él soltó a Stella.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes culpa de nada-ella apartó la mirada-lo que pasa es sólo que llevaba un tiempo fuera y no espere que nos encontráramos así.

-Él está molesto por que te vio conmigo-Stella volvió a mirar al chico-y yo no quiero que tú estés mal por ello. Lo mejor será que te deje en paz.

-Tú eres mi amigo, no tienes porque dejarme en paz-se quejó ella, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era esto-si a Brandon le molesta tendrá que aguantarse.

-Pero yo no me puedo aguantar mucho, Stella-la rubia lo miró extraña.

-¿Aguantarte tú?-arqueó una ceja.

-Sí-David tomó su rostro y sonrió-no podré aguantarme a hacer esto-se acercó a los labios de la rubia creando un pequeño y delicado beso.

La rubia se sorprendió ante la acción del chico, hace un momento decía de dejarla en paz y al otro le da un beso.

-David-él sonrió y ella lo miró a los ojos-por muchas discusiones... yo amo a Brandon.

La chica entró al edificio dejando fuera a David que se quedó sorprendido y molesto ante las palabras de la rubia...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Me alegra de que os guste este fic :)

Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review !

**Leila white Moon**


	7. Un nuevo poder

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 7. **Un nuevo poder.**

La mañana transcurrió lenta y aburrida para las dos hadas que trabajaban en la floristería de Vanessa. Bloom no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido por la noche con la llegada de ambos especialistas. Ella esperaba que al volver a ver a su novio el encuentro sería mucho mejor, pero en cambio, fue peor de lo que pudo llegar a pensar.

Las nubes de sueños que inundaban las mentes de ambas chicas desapareció al oír la puerta abrirse. Pudieron reconocer a David entrando en la tienda. Bloom decidió marcharse fuera para hacer promoción y dejar que su amiga y él hablaran, pues ya sabía lo que pasó con ellos.

-David-le nombró Stella desanimada, ella realmente llevaba esperando que se abriera la puerta todo el día para ver a Brandon.

-Quería disculparme contigo por lo sucedido ayer-dijo él acercándose a la rubia-no quería incomodarte.

-Si te soy sincera ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con alguien que no sea Bloom-suspiró Stella mirando a otro lado-lo siento.

-No te preocupes-forzó una sonrisa-ya hablaremos otro día.

David decidió abandonar la tienda al ver el ánimo de la rubia. Fue a abrir la puerta cuando se cruzo con la castaña mirada de Brandon. Ambos se miraron un momento, pero se cortó cuando David abandonó la floristería. Stella lo vio, su novio, Sky y Bloom estaban entrando, ninguno tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ni siquiera ella.

-¿Habéis venido para hablar con más calma?-preguntó Bloom con un tono serio y apagado mientras se colocaba al lado de la rubia.

-Brandon y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo sucedido anoche-comenzó Sky mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Entonces...-decía Stella con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo que haya o no pasado-comentó Brandon con un tono tranquilo pero molesto, algo que hizo borrar la sonrisa del rostro de la rubia-será mejor solucionarlo más tarde. Tenemos problemas más graves ahora.

-¿Más graves?-se preocupó Bloom que miraba a los dos hombres buscando una respuesta.

-Magix ha caído bajo un fuerte hechicero-las dos hadas se sorprendieron cuando oyeron decir esas palabras a Sky-a primera hora he recibido una llamada de mi padre, que se encuentra en Domino, diciendo que el planeta ha sido envuelto por un gran poder oscuro.

-¿Y las chicas?-se preocupó la pelirroja.

-Por lo que sabemos la ciudad de Magix se ha convertido en una ciudad llena de caminantes que parecen haber olvidado hasta quienes son-explicó Brandon-las brujas se han vuelto personas sin alma, los especialistas se han transformados en vampiros y las hadas...

-¿Qué sucedió con ellas?-preguntó Stella aun sin salir del asombro que fue aquella noticia.

-Se volvieron hadas oscuras-respondió Sky.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlas!-dijo rápidamente Bloom.

-Eso no va a poder ser-la detuvo Brandon.

-Timmy nos dijo que Saladino no quería que fuerais-las explicó Sky-podría ser peligroso...

-Pero son nuestras amigas-insistió la rubia-están en peligro. ¡Nos necesitan!

-Lo mejor es que vayáis a vuestros planetas-mencionó Brandon-muchos se están reuniendo para hacer un gran ejercito y liberar a Magix de la magia oscura que la envuelve.

-Quiero ir a ver a Fawna-Stella miró a Bloom sorprendida-siento que esto puede ser...

-¿Portos?-adivinó la rubia.

-Stella-Bloom miró a su amiga-¡vamos a lograr el poder del Dragón de Sol y Luna!

La rubia se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga. Todavía estaban dudando como sería esa hada que naciera de las dos pero... ella ya lo tenía decidido.

* * *

En una sala pequeña de la escuela Alfea se encontraban los tres vampiros. Era una aula antigua en la que se almacenaba el material antiguo. El hombre de piel morena estaba sentado encima de una mesa de madera, el otro hombre se encontraba chasqueando sus dedos mientras que la mujer miraba por una ventana que daba a los jardines de la escuela.

Allí, a las puertas, había dos hadas de sirenix oscuro, Tecna y Flora. Portos las puso como guardianas para que nadie entrara o saliera de Alfea.

-No podemos escapar-se quejó la mujer-¡ese elfo es muy listo!

-¿Y porque pone a esas dos hadas?-pregunto el hombre de piel pálida-¿acaso no son incompatibles?

-Seguro que fue por eso, Drake-sonrió el vampiro moreno.

-Me da igual si son incompatibles o no-se quejó ella-¡quiero irme de aquí! Nunca he querido trabajar con este tipo.

-Cálmate, Erzebet-intentó tranquilizarla el hombre.

-¡No me calmo, Saith!-se quejó ella-nosotros no somos los sirvientes de nadie.

-¿Pero de que te quejas?-preguntó Drake dejando de chasquear sus dedos-Portos es muy poderoso, ya tiene a toda Magix bajo sus pies.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a conseguir nada con ello-intentó que su compañero entrara en razón-la gente verá a Portos como el temible hechicero que consiguió Magix mientras que a nosotros nos verán como los idiotas que le hacen el trabajo sucio.

-¿Y que hay de Yedda?-preguntó Saith.

-La tonta de su hija es peor que él-se quejó Drake-ella si me cae mal... tengo muchas ganas de mandarla a la prisión donde nos encerraron.

-Yedda idolatra a su padre-explicó Saith mirando a Erzebet-cuando Portos ha estado quince años en la Dimensión Omega.

-Y ella tiene dieciséis años ahora-Erzebet volvió a mirar por la ventana-¿cómo es posible que le quiera?

-¿Tú nunca has querido a nadie, nuestra querida Erzebet?-la mujer miró a Drake molesta. Sabía que había recuerdos en los que no debía de meterse.

* * *

Las dos hadas junto con ambos especialistas se dirigían a la aldea oculta en el bosque para hablar con Fawna. Bloom iba a la cabeza junto con Sky mientras que Brandon y Stella iban atrás sin hablar, algo que a la rubia le incomodaba.

-¿Quién es Fawna?-preguntó Sky mirando a las dos hadas.

-Es una mujer que nos salvó hace poco de unos monstruos-contestó Bloom recordando a la anciana-tuvimos suerte de encontrarla.

-Bloom-la nombrada miró a Stella-¿crees que fue buena idea que Roxy intentara hablar con las chicas?

-Sí-asintió ella-pero intentaremos que no se meta en muchos problemas...

Bloom volvió la mirada al frente, pero en un momento sus ojos azules se desviaron para ver a Sky. Ella quería solucionar los problemas con él, no le importaba si se hubiera ido a Eraklyon sin decir el por qué. Él estaba de vuelta y ella quería que todo fuera como siempre, ¿podría ser posible si apenas la miraba?

-¡Bloom!-la pelirroja miró a su amiga que la señaló el cielo, había un humo negro que salía el bosque.

De pronto apareció un sendero delante de ellas. Bloom dio un paso y pudo oler a quemado. Aquel humo salía de la aldea, el campo que los protegía no pudo ocultarlo.

-¡La aldea está en peligro!-gritó Bloom y comenzó a correr.

Los cuatro iban corriendo hasta que vieron una entrada donde se metieron. Había como una pequeña escalera en espiral hasta ver una pequeña luz mostrando la salida. Cuando la atravesaron vieron la aldea en llamas y gente saliendo gritando o atacando a monstruos como los que se enfrentaron el día anterior.

-Brandon-Sky llamó a su compañero mientras sacaba su espada azul-¡vamos a ayudarlos!

El escudero asintió y sacó su espada verde. Ambos compañeros fueron a ayudar a los aldeanos mientras que las dos hadas se habían transformado ya en Sirenix.

-¡Sol ardiente!-Stella mandó una esfera naranja a un monstruo que sólo lo empujo un poco.

-Ahora voy yo-Bloom se puso frente a Stella dándole la espalda-¡muro de fuego!

Bloom lanzó una esfera roja que al llegar a su enemigo lo encerró en ella.

-¡Danza solar!-Stella mandó un nuevo ataque.

-¡Energía del Dragón!-Bloom unió su ataque con el de su compañero que dio al monstruos convirtiéndolo en polvo dentro de su celda esférica.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritó animada la rubia.

-Stella siento arruinarte la fiesta-la rubia miró a su amiga-pero todavía nos quedan unos cuantos.

-¡Bloom! ¡Stella!-las dos hadas se giraron al escuchar una voz infantil.

-¡Helena!-Bloom fue volando a ver a la niña-tienes que irte. Esto es muy peligroso.

-No me puedo ir sin mi abuela-el hada de sorprendió al ver a la pequeña llorar.

-¿Dónde está Fawna?-preguntó Stella mirando a la niña.

-Venid, tenéis que ayudarla-la niña comenzó a correr.

Las dos hadas seguían a Helena volando. Apartaban a los monstruos que se ponían en su camino para que no la hicieran nada. La pequeña se paró y las dos amigas descendieron hasta el suelo para ver a Fawna debajo de un árbol.

-¡Fawna!-gritó Bloom y comenzó a empujar el árbol con ayuda de Stella. No lo lograron.

-Tiene que haber algún hechizo-intentó hacer memoria la rubia.

-¿Un hechizo?-Bloom miró el árbol-yo podría quemar el tronco pero... ella también saldría herida.

-Entonces...-Bloom la detuvo.

-Stella-la interrumpió-el fuego y el calor no se diferencia tanto. Ve a buscar a los chicos mientras intento algo.

Ella obedeció y fue a buscar a los especialistas mientras la pelirroja estudiaba el árbol buscando un punto que le ayudara para poder quitarlo encima de la anciana.

-Helena...-Bloom oyó la voz de Fawna y vio a la niña correr con ella.

-¡Abuelita!-lloró ella tocando el rostro de la anciana.

-Déjame... con Bloom-dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-Pero abuela-comenzó a llorar Helena.

-No quiero... que veas... esto-Bloom posó la mano en el hombro de la niña.

Helena se retiró unos pasos dejando solas a Bloom y Fawna.

-No se preocupe, Fawna-Bloom forzó un sonrisa mientras miraba a la anciana-Stella vendrá con ayuda.

-Bloom... yo soy muy... muy vieja-tosió ella-pero tendré el placer... de morir... ayudándote.

-Fawna-frunció el ceño Bloom-podemos salvarla.

-Helena necesita... más ayuda... que yo...-volvió a toser-esto es... cosa de Portos.

-Lo sé-contestó la pelirroja.

-El Dragón... de Sol... y Luna...-Bloom la miró sorprendida-en la montaña... de fuego... en el... corazón... de la luz.

-Fawna-Bloom agarró la mano de la anciana.

-Un nuevo...-los ojos de ella se volvían blancos-poder...

Los ojos de Fawna se cerraron dejando un último suspiro. Bloom la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Bloom!-la pelirroja oía ser nombrada por una voz masculina. Ella seguía con los ojos inundados por sus lágrimas mientras agarraba la mano de Fawna.

Unas manos la levantaron, Bloom vio a Sky que la obligó ocultar su rostro bajo su fuerte pecho. Allí la pelirroja se desahogó llorando empapando el uniforme del especialista.

* * *

La realeza de Domino, Solaria y Eraklyon se encontraban en un planeta llamado Greindell. Se parecía mucho a Linphea porque estaba rodeado de mucha naturaleza.

Los reyes estaban en una sala de colores vivos, en las columnas se adornaban ramas en espiral de las cuales florecieron distinto tipo de plantas. Estaban frente a un trono de madera en el que estaba sentada una mujer de largo cabello fucsia que se aclaraba por la edad, con los ojos verdes como la hierba y los labios rojos como las rosas en primavera. Vestía un largo vestido color celeste con una capa blanca de fina tela. En su mano un centro dorado, en él había un círculo color verde y dentro de él un escudo en forma de espada color plateado. Sobre su cabeza una corona de oro de dos puntas, una en la frente que mostraba el mismo escudo. Resaltaba en ella unas largas orejas.

-Decidme-comenzó a hablar mirando a sus invitados-¿qué os trae por mi reino?

-Alanis-nombró Oritel a la elfa que tenía delante-necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-Espero que vuestra petición de ayuda no tenga nada que ver contra la Resistencia-dijo ella poniéndose en pie-porque no pienso tender mi mano.

-Por favor, Alanis-pidió Radius mirando a la reina-Portos ha atacado toda Magix y ha mandado monstruos a nuestros reinos.

-Si vuestros planetas han sufrido daños puedo pagar los destrozos con dinero-contestó Alanis.

-¡No necesitamos tu dinero!-alzó la voz Erendor-¡mi hijo ha desaparecido y mi reino fue derrotado para liberar a tres prisioneros que estaban en la prisión de Eraklyon!

-Eso es vuestro problema, Erendor-contestó la elfa.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudáis? ¿Qué problema hay de unirse a la Resistencia?-preguntó Marion mirando a la reina de Greindell.

-¿Qué cuál es problema?-Alanis frunció el ceño-las reglas de Greindell son claras. Los elfos somos hermanos no enemigos. No ayudaré a Portos a ganar ninguna batalla, pero no estaré con la Resistencia para ver como cae un aldeano de mi pueblo.

-Esa es una regla absurda-comentó Radius-Portos ha pasado quince años en la Dimensión Omega.

-¿Y yo ayudé entonces?-preguntó Alanis.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda por entonces, Alanis-recordó Luna.

-Me pidieron el permiso para que Portos fuera encerrado en la Dimensión Omega-contestó ella-quien tomó esa decisión fue su hermano Palladium.

-¿Y a él tampoco le va a ayudar?-se escuchó preguntar a Oritel.

-Tampoco-Alanis volvió a sentarse en el trono-comprendo vuestro temor. Portos es el único elfo con poderes oscuros y que además los usa para tener un gran poder. A pesar de ello no puedo hacer nada. Él nació y creció en Greindell como cualquier otro elfo.

-Alanis-Luna miró a la elfa-sabes que mi hija corre peligro. El mismo que la princesa de Domino.

-¿Te refieres a esa hada única?-preguntó la reina y Luna asintió.

-Pedimos vuestra ayuda, Alanis-pidió Marion.

-Habéis conseguido un gran ejército gracias a los planetas que se vieron afectados por que algún familiar vive en Magix-se explicó Alanis-pero yo no me uniré a él. Nunca formaré parte de la Resistencia, así que por favor... abandonad mi planeta.

-¿No nos vais a ayudar?-intentó Luna buscar una esperanza.

-En lo más alto de la montaña del fuego o allí en el corazón de la luz-dijo Alanis con una sonrisa-donde te lleve el Godix.-

* * *

Las dos hadas y los dos especialistas estaban en el apartamento de las chicas junto con la compañía de Helena. La pequeña de tanto llorar cayó agotada y la tumbaron en la cama de Bloom.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Sky que la abrazaba con fuerza. Stella estaba enfrente de ella mientras que Brandon se encontraba de pie.

-Debes calmarte, Bloom-escuchó la voz de Sky-pronto podremos vengarnos de ese Portos.

-¿Qué haremos con Helena?-preguntó Stella recordando a la niña.

-No lo sé-contestó Bloom con un tono de voz bajo pero audible-no podemos dejarla sola.

-Tampoco podemos llevarla con nosotros-comentó Brandon.

-Podía haberla ayudado-dijo Bloom aferrándose a Sky que le dio un beso en la frente.

-No debes culparte-intentó calmarla-todos hicimos lo que pudimos.

-Pero no hubiera sucedido si ese Portos no hubiera aparecido-ella se molestó y miró a Stella-antes de morir me dijo algo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó la rubia esperando algo que valiera.

-Sólo la oí decir montaña de fuego y corazón de luz-contestó ella, tomó aire y soltó-un nuevo poder.

-¿Montaña de fuego y corazón de luz?-Stella se preguntó a si misma y dio un salto haciendo que la miraran-¡La Montaña del Dragón Dorado y La Cueva del Rayo!

-¿Qué?-la miraron todos sin entender.

-Mi madre me lo enseñó siempre, seguro que era por el Dragón de Sol y Luna-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-la montaña de fuego es La Montaña del Dragón Dorado. Mi madre me decía que ocultaba un gran poder y que se ocultaba entre las montañas de Domino.

-Allí ocultan un gran poder...-repitió Bloom las palabras de su amiga-¡un nuevo poder!

-Sí-sonrió la rubia-y el corazón de luz es La Cueva del Rayo. Mi madre contaba que es una cueva oculta en las profundidades de Solaria. Me dijo que allí vivió una antigua princesa del planeta, nacida del sol y de la luna murió allí dejando su último rayo de luz. Dejando su gran poder.

-Y ese gran poder...-sonrió Bloom.

-¡Es un nuevo poder!-terminó la rubia.

-Chicas-las dos hadas miraron a los especialistas-¿hay algo que nos hayamos perdido?

-Brandon tiene razón-dijo Sky alzando una ceja-¿qué es el Dragón de Sol y Luna?

-Veréis...-antes de que Bloom pudiera hablar sonó su móvil-¿quién es?

-_Soy Roxy, Bloom_-se escuchó la voz del hada de los animales_-he intentado comunicarme con las demás pero no he podido. En cambio he conseguido entablar conversación con alguien que está en mejor estado._

-¿Quién?-preguntó Bloom intrigada.

_-Es una pixie_-Roxy rió un poco-_Concorda está ahora mismo hablando conmigo._

-¡Genial!-contestó la pelirroja-¡ahora mismo vamos a tu casa!

Bloom colgó la llamada y se levantó.

-Roxy ha logrado comunicarse con Concorda-explicó el hada-será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

-¿Y Helena?-recordó la rubia.

-Pues...-Bloom pensó un momento y suspiró-id tú y Brandon a casa de Roxy. Sky y yo nos quedaremos por si se levanta y así le explico un poco la situación.

Aceptaron la propuesta y la princesa de Solaria y el escudero de Eraklyon abandonaron el piso dejando solos a Sky y Bloom.

-¿Por qué no has ido tú con Stella?-preguntó Sky sin entender.

-Ya lo dije-sonrió ella-por si se levanta Helena y...

-Bloom-la interrumpió.

-Está bien-suspiró la pelirroja-Stella y Brandon deben hablar y... nosotros también, Sky. La Dimensión Mágica puede caer y nosotros no podemos estar bien si seguimos con esta absurda pelea.

-Tienes razón-Sky tomó la mano de la pelirroja-y debo disculparme. Tuve que irme porque Eraklyon fue atacado, no te dije nada porque...

-No querías que fuera y estuviera en peligro-adivinó ella-gracias.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Bloom-Sky tomó de la cintura al hada y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Te quiero, Sky-sonrió ella mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio.

Bloom y Sky se fundieron en un largo y cálido beso. Él la atraía a su cuerpo con los brazos que rodeaba su cintura mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él. Se dejaban llevar por la pasión que habían perdido en todo el tiempo que no sabían del otro y el deseo de volver a verse.

* * *

En la casa de Roxy, Brandon y Stella habían llegado después de un silencioso camino. Estaban en la habitación de la hada viendo por el ordenador el rostro de Concorda.

-¡Concorda!-la llamó con una sonrisa Stella-que alegría verte bien.

-¿No te han encontrado?-miró Brandon como ella estaba nerviosa mirando a todos lados.

-Por suerte no-negó ella-pero sé que buscan los archivos de Alfea como locos.

-Debes tener cuidado-dijo la voz preocupada de Roxy.

-Escucha, Concorda-la miró seriamente Stella-Bloom y yo sabemos lo del hada de Dragón de Sol y Luna. No sabemos como lograrlo, algunas pistas nos han llevado a sospechar de La Montaña del Dragón Dorado y La Cueva del Rayo.

-La montaña de fuego es La Montaña del Dragón Dorado-Stella sonrió ante la aclaración de la que había adivinado anteriormente-ocultada entre las grandes montañas de Domino. La Cueva del Rayo es el corazón de luz, ocultado en las profundidades de Solaria donde una princesa con iguales poderes como tú dejó su último rayo de luz.

-Tal cual como lo dije-sonrió ella-pero quería saber si es cierto que allí se oculta un gran poder.

-El Godix-asintió Concorda-es el poder de los Dioses. Un poder que sólo puede tener una gran hada o bruja o un gran hechicero o mago.

-Lo de Godix suena...-intentó decir Brandon.

-A una transformación única-le interrumpió la pixie con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra más?-preguntó molesta Stella-¡pensé que el Sirenix era el último!

-Hay muchos, Stella-contestó Concorda.

-Entonces deben ir allí y ya está ¿no?-intentó aclarar Brandon.

-No es tan fácil, Brandon-negó la pixie-cada hada debe ir a su destino correspondiente. No creo que haga falta decir cuales son.

-Entonces es fácil-contestó Roxy-Bloom a Domino y Stella a Solaria.

-¡No es tan fácil!-se molestó Concorda-encontrar cada lugar es muy difícil, pero no tanto como ganar el Godix.

-¿Y como se consigue, Concorda?-intentó saber Stella.

-Debes demostrar que eres valiente, fuerte e inteligente-contestó la pixie-la fuerza lleva a muchas dificultades. Habrá pruebas que no serán fácil de pasar, sólo hay que ver si puedes plantar cara a tus propias pesadillas.

La rubia dudó un poco... para lograr ser una única hada debían conseguir el Godix.

A los pocos minutos dejaron de hablar con la pixie y Roxy despidió a sus amigos en la puerta. Brandon y Stella volvieron a caminar hasta la casa. El especialistas no podía dejar de mirar la cabeza agachada de la rubia.

-Stella-la chica levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos-¿qué te ocurre?

-Estoy pensando en mis pesadillas-suspiró ella.

-¿Y cuáles son?-preguntó él.

-Sólo tengo dos-contestó la rubia-ver a mis padres discutiendo.

-Esa es una-enumeró Brandon.

-Que nos separemos, Brandon-el chico paró de caminar y ella le imitó.

-Stella eso no va a pasar-se acercó a ella para tocar su rostro-sabes que te quiero y que eres importante para mí.

-¿Me quieres de verdad?-acarició la mano con la que tocaba su rostro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Claro-le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia-perdona por lo sucedido ayer.

-Te quiero, Brandon-Stella se acercó para poder besar, después de días, a su pareja.


	8. Fuerza

Personajes de Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 8. **Fuerza.**

Bloom y Stella estaban en la casa de Vanessa y Mike, sentadas en el sofá del salón mientras la mujer traía a las dos hadas una bandeja con tres tazas y unos pequeños pasteles.

-Dime, Bloom-sonrió al mujer mirando a la joven mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa-¿qué tal la floristería?

-No podría ir mejor pero...-Bloom cogió una taza y miraba a su amiga imitarla-Magix está en serios problemas y debemos ir cuanto antes.

-Las hadas y los especialistas están hechizados-resumió la rubia-hemos venido a...

-Está bien-Vanessa dedicó una leve pero dulce sonrisa a las dos chicas-podéis iros. Creo que podré hacerme cargo de la tienda.

-Gracias-sonrió Bloom-esperamos que no dure mucho esta batalla.

-¿Roxy irá con vosotros a Magix?-preguntó Vanessa tomando un sorbo de la taza que quedaba en la bandeja.

-Roxy se quedará con Helena-contestó la pelirroja-una niña mágica que vivía en una aldea oculta en los bosques apartados de Gardenia.

-Además, ahora no vamos a ir a Magix-mencionó Stella-Bloom debe ir a Domino y yo a Solaria.

-Chicas-Vanessa miró a las dos hadas preocupada-sé que vosotras siempre habéis ganado y que sois fuertes pero... sólo quiero deciros que tengáis mucho cuidado.

-Esta vez creo que la necesitamos-Bloom dejó la taza de nuevo en la bandeja y fue a abrazar a su madre adoptiva.

* * *

El elfo que consiguió apoderarse del planeta Magix daba vueltas por el despacho de Faragonda mientras su primera esclava le seguía con la mirada... Flora.

De pronto el caminar de Portos se detuvo al oír que alguien abría la puerta. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en una chica de unos dieciséis años de edad, de ojos grandes color azules, piel blanca y largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura con un flequillo revuelto. Vestía con un top negro y una chaqueta que le llegaba a media cintura de cuero oscura, unos pantalones cortos grises y unas botas militares hasta menos de las rodillas.

-Señor-detrás de ella apareció la mujer vampiro-esta es Beth, la bruja con mejores notas en la escuela según los apuntes de Griffin.

-Bien-Portos se sentó en la silla de Faragonda-márchate, Erzebet.

La vampiresa gruñó y se marchó dejando solos a la joven que acababa de entrar, que se acercaba a sentarse delante del enemigo sin problemas, y a Portos, que la observaba con una sonrisa mientras que Flora miraba como una estatua.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Beth-sonrió Portos mirando a la chica que se sentó frente a él-esperaba otra cosa.

-Yo también esperaba a alguien más temerario-devolvió ella el cumplido.

El elfo no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-Dime, Beth-comenzó a hablar el elfo-¿sabes lo que le sucedió a las demás brujas?

-Las has arrebatado su alma-contestó ella con tranquilidad-son marionetas en tus manos.

-Respuesta correcta-Portos se acomodó en la silla de la directora-y dime... ¿por qué crees que no hice lo mismo contigo?

-Porque buscaste en los documentos de Griffin buscando a la bruja más poderosa para que trabajara a su servicio.

-¡Correcto otra vez!-Beth empezó a incomodarse el tono irónico y burlón que se mezclaba en el elfo-veo que eres lista.

-Hasta una rata sabría cuales son tus planes-la chica frunció el ceño.

-No te creas que lo sabes todo, niña-Portos eliminó su sonrisa y miró seriamente a la joven-todavía no sé como una bruja de primer curso ha conseguido pasar a las del último.

-Siempre he tenido buenos referentes-Beth desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo las Trix?-la bruja aguantó su risa pero se escuchó una pequeña carcajada.

-Nunca me gustaron ellas-volvió la vista al hechicero-Valtor o incluso Tritannus son mejores que ellas...

-¿Y Darkar?-preguntó curioso-¿o los hechiceros del círculo negro?

-Darkar no era poderoso si no era con el códice-contestó segura la bruja-y los cuatro hechiceros por muchos que eran no me parecían verdaderos rivales.

-Si piensas eso es porque eres fuerte ¿no?-intentó que ella hablara más.

-Sólo te diré que mi rencor por las hadas es gracias a esas Winx-evitó la pregunta anterior-si realmente quieres saber cuan de grande es mi fuerza dime cual es mi misión que yo la cumpliré.

Portos sonrió ante las palabras de la bruja mientras Flora observaba con odio a la chica. No recordaba nada de su pasado con sus amigas pero ella sabía que pertenecía al Winx y aquella chica la estaba repudiando en su propia cara...

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad de Gardenia se encontraban las dos hadas junto con los especialistas, Roxy y Helena.

-Tened mucho cuidado-pidió Roxy mirando a sus cuatro amigos.

-Tranquila, Roxy-sonrió Bloom mirando a su amiga-volveremos con las chicas sanas y salvas. Tú cuida de Helena.

-Bloom-la niña se acercó a las dos hadas-¿vengarás a mi abuela?

-Te prometo que Portos pagará por todos-contestó Bloom-por lo que le hizo a las Winx, a los especialistas, a todo Magix y en especial a Fawna.

-Ahora debemos separarnos-comentó Stella que estaba al lado de Brandon.

-Cierto-Bloom se fue al lado de Sky y con la ayuda del cetro de Stella se creo como una pequeña abertura enfrente de la pareja que mostraba un palacio.

-Nos veremos en Domino-dijo Stella despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano mientras Bloom y Sky cruzaban la abertura para que después desapareciera.

-Ahora debemos ir a Solaria-le dijo Brandon a la rubia que asintió.

-¡Suerte!-dijo Roxy viendo como la rubia daba un golpe en el suelo haciendo que la pareja desapareciera.

-Espero que Bloom no rompa su promesa-susurró la pequeña al ver que sólo se quedaban ella y Roxy.

* * *

Bloom y Sky habían acabado frente al palacio de Domino. Fueron corriendo a la entrada y los guardias les pararon.

-Princesa Bloom-la pelirroja miró al guardia-vuestros padres estaban preocupados usted.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ahora mismo habían ido a Greindell-respondió el guardia mientras Bloom volvía la mirada a Sky.

-Es el planeta de los elfos-Bloom abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de Sky.

Se acordó que Fawna le explicó que Portos era un elfo con un gran poder oscuro. Seguro que fueron a ese planeta para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Igualmente con ellos o sin ellos aquí debemos ir a La Montaña del Dragón Dorado-dijo seriamente Bloom.

-¡No, Princesa!-Bloom miró al guardia-¡es muy peligroso!

-Sea o no peligroso es mi destino y no voy a dar marcha atrás-Bloom lanzó un hechizo al guardia que lo durmió-así no nos impedirá ir.

Bloom miró al frente para ver las grandes montañas de su planeta, entre ellas estaba oculta la que ella buscaba y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Stella y Brandon llegaron a Solaria. La rubia hizo de su cetro un anillo y se lo puso nuevamente en el dedo.

-Ya llegamos-dijo ella mirando que acabaron en medio de un bosque del planeta.

-¿Aquí esta oculta La Cueva del Rayo?-preguntó Brandon mirando a su alrededor.

-La Cueva del Rayo está oculta en las profundidades de Solaria-contestó Stella mientras daba un paso al frente-y esas profundidades son el Bosque de Luz.

La rubia comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces, Brandon sacó su espada y la acompañó a su lado.

-Ya sé que necesitas ese poder, Stella-la rubia miró al chico que tenía unos ojos preocupados-pero sabes bien que en las profundidades de una cueva no llega ni la luz del sol ni el brillo de la luna... podrías morir.

-Supongo...-Stella apartó la mirada de él-que esa es una de las pruebas que decía Concorda.

* * *

Alanis, la reina elfa ya había despedido a sus visitantes. Caminaba por los jardines de su palacio tranquilamente mientras el Sol dejaba ver el brillo de la hierba y el colorido de las flores. La elfa, entre rosas, pudo distinguir a una chica de dieciséis años. De ojos esmeraldas y largo cabello dorado. Vestida con un largo vestido color celeste de tirantes. Su frente adornaba una corona color cielo y sus orejas eran puntiagudas.

-Princesa Lisabeth-la nombró Alanis una vez estaba cerca de ella.

-Dime, madre-dijo la joven mientras mandaba pequeñas esferas doradas a las flores.

-¿Algo te molesta, hija mía?

-Sólo me preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el que la Reina ha negado ayudar a la Resistencia-contestó con tranquilidad la joven elfa.

-Sabes cuales son nuestras leyes, Lisabeth-la reina frunció el ceño molesta ante el comentario de su hija-¡todos los elfos somos hermanos! ¡Portos es uno más!

-Cuando yo sea reina cambiaré esas leyes-Alanis se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hija.

-¡Ni se te ocurra cambiarlas, Lisabeth!-la joven se levantó mirando a su madre.

-Lo siento-aquella chica parecía tranquila-pero yo sé que a Portos tus leyes les da igual. Él no piensa en quien verdaderamente es su hermano.

-¿Piensas hacer algo, Lisabeth?

-Pienso pelear junto a la Resistencia-la princesa pasó al lado de la reina-con o sin tu permiso... no voy a dejar que Portos también acabe con Greindell como ya hizo con Magix.

* * *

Bloom y Sky estaban ya entre las montañas gracias a la moto que consiguieron en el palacio de la pelirroja. Ella se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del especialista mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Ves algo?-le preguntó a Sky.

-Nada-contestó él-¿cómo se supone que es esa montaña?

Bloom dudó un poco hasta que le vino como una luz molesta a los ojos. La pelirroja miró a la dirección y se encontró con una montaña cubierta por la niebla y que salía como un brillo que reconoció ella como fuego.

-¡Allí!-Bloom señaló a la montaña-¡es esa!

-Está bien-Sky vio la montaña enseguida-agárrate fuerte, Bloom.

La princesa hizo caso de lo que dijo su pareja y se abrazó con más fuerza al rubio que aceleró la moto dirección a La Montaña del Dragón Dorado.

Cada vez que se acercaban Bloom sentía como un ardor en su pecho que no sabía como justificar. Sus reacciones eran agarrarse más aún a Sky que estaba empezando a notar que algo le fallaba a la moto. De pronto se pudo ver una barrera celeste con la que chocaron. La moto cayó derribada y con ella la pareja. Un árbol consiguió frenar la caída de ambos en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Bloom?-preguntó Sky bajando por las ramas mirando a la chica.

-Sí-Bloom bajó por las ramas con ayuda de Sky hasta llegar al suelo.

La pelirroja se acercó a la barrera y la tocó con la mano. Consiguió traspasarla sin problemas. Se encaminó hasta que logró pasarla.

-Vamos, Sky-Bloom llamó al chico que se acercó a la barrera para cruzar al otro lado, pero recibió un golpe al intentarlo.

-No me deja-se sorprendió el rubio.

Bloom volvió la mirada a la montaña que tenía delante... ellos cayeron porque Sky iba primero, si no hubiera sido así ella podría haber entrado sin caerse.

-Está bien, Sky-Bloom dedicó una sonrisa al rubio-este es mi camino, sólo el mío.

-¡No puedes ir sola!-Sky quería acercarse pero sabía que era imposible.

-Espérame aquí, volveré pronto-Bloom comenzó a correr y en medio de esa carrera se transformó en hada Sirenix y emprendió vuelo con sus alas dirección donde procedía aquel fuego que vio antes a lo lejos.

* * *

Por otro lado estaban Brandon y Stella en medio del Bosque de Luz sin encontrar ninguna cueva. Todavía no sabían como debía ser para poder entrar, pero estaba claro que no tendría un cartel de bienvenida con el nombre.

-Stella-la rubia miró a su novio-¿por qué este bosque parece tan siniestro?

-Nadie se atreve a entrar-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-todo el mundo cree que está maldito por ella...

-¿Por ella?-Brandon hizo una mueca.

-La princesa-contestó ella-la gente dice que una princesa que tenía los mismos poderes que yo se ocultó en una cueva de este bosque y vivió aquí por años. Un día se oyó un grito por todo el planeta y entonces se dijo que había muerto. Lo único que dejó en este bosque fue un último rayo de luz.

-Todo eso es mentira ¿no?-preguntó Brandon no muy seguro.

-Si fuera mentira no estaríamos aquí-respondió ella a lo que él chico se puso azul-no pongas esa cara, Brandon. Los fantasmas no existen.

-Ya lo sé-contestó molesto.

La rubia rió un poco y siguió caminando.

-El pueblo de Solaria piensa que yo soy su reencarnación... sólo porque tengo sus mismos poderes-mencionó ella-que mi madre fuera el hada de la luna y que mi padre tenga el poder del sol parece que no tiene nada que ver.

-Y que yo no te iba a dejar que te metieras en un bosque el resto de tu vida-la abrazó por el hombro.

-¿Y en un centro comercial?-Brandon hizo un gesto de molestia pero en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mirando el suelo.

-No lo sé-Stella se asustó un poco-en Solaria los terremotos siempre fueron demasiado leves...

De pronto el suelo se comenzó a abrir separando a la princesa y al escudero. Stella cayó al suelo mientras que Brandon se apoyaba con su espada clavada en el suelo.

El suelo dejó de temblar y Stella se levantó. Los dos se acercaron al borde, estaban bastante separados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Brandon alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

-¡Sí!-Stella miró un poco el suelo separado, encontró una entrada bajo los pies de Brandon-¡es la cueva!

Brandon se agachó para ver que bajo sus pies se encontraba una entrada. Sin duda debía de ser la cueva que estaban buscando.

-¡Bajemos!-Stella se transformó en Sirenix y voló hasta el borde de la entrada.

-Que extraño-Brandon estaba dudando de bajar. Puso su mano sobre el espacio abierto y recibió una leve descarga. Gracias a ello se dejó ver una barrera amarilla-¡no puedo!

-Una barrera-reconoció la rubia y miró a la cueva... sabía que no podía ir sola, en cualquier momento podría caer pero...-¡espérame ahí, Brandon! ¡Voy a entrar!

Stella comenzó a volar dentro de la cueva.

-¡Stella!-le llamó él desesperado. No quería que fuera sola, le necesitaba.

* * *

En la Tierra Roxy estaba en su habitación acompañada de Helena. Estaban hablando con Concorda que todavía no fue encontrada, algo que era bueno, porque si no también encontrarían los archivos de Alfea.

-Entonces ya se fueron ¿no?-preguntó la pixie mirando a las dos chicas.

-Hace ya un par de horas que se fueron-contestó Roxy-espero que se encuentren bien.

-Son fuertes-sonrió Concorda.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el estado de las demás Winx?-preguntó Roxy para informarse un poco sobre sus amigas.

-He podido salir y enterarme de muchas cosas-contestó la pixie con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-gritó el hada de los animales.

-Escuché decir a los tres vampiros que los padres de Bloom y de Stella, junto con otros reyes están creando un gran ejército llamado la Resistencia.

-Eso suena bien-comentó Helena, pues era un gran punto a favor para Bloom y Stella.

-Además de que si cuentan con la ayuda de la unión de Bloom y Stella podrán ser imparables-mencionó Roxy.

-Tampoco hay que fiarse mucho, Roxy-Concorda miró a las dos chicas-todavía no me he informado lo suficiente sobre la unión de dos hadas creando una pero siempre hay algo que suele fallar.

-Seguro que el poder-la pixie asintió ante la respuesta de Roxy.

-Bloom y Stella por separadas son grandes hadas... juntas pueden ser muy poderosas y eso haría que se creyeran invencibles-Roxy apartó la mirada de la pantalla... era muy posible aquello pero no tenían otra oportunidad si querían salvar a sus amigas.

* * *

Bloom volaba hasta aquel fuego, empezaba a notar como su pecho le ardía cada vez más. Sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo. Sentía que aquel ardor se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

-No puede ser-se dijo a si misma-si yo soy el fuego... ¡nada me puede quemar!

Bloom se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y luchó con aquel ardor mientras volvía a levantar vuelo dirección de aquel fuego. Se negaba a dar marcha atrás, el recuerdo de sus amigos era lo que la mantenía seguir peleando contra algo que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Cuando estaba cerca se sorprendió al ver el fuego que tanto miraba a lo lejos, no era corriente era... dorado. Luego miró a su alrededor... aquella niebla que vio a lo lejos era otra cosa... se trataba del humo.

-¿Eres tú?-la pelirroja se asustó al oír una fuerte voz.

-Yo soy Bloom, princesa de Domino y hada del Fuego del Dragón-se presentó ante su sujeto misterioso-¿quién hay ahí?

A Bloom le llamó la atención que el fuego dorado cesó ante su presencia, dejando ver a un enorme dragón tumbado, con grandes cuernos y ojos negros. Sus alas cerradas y su cola agitándose de un lado hacia otro chocando contra el suelo. Su piel lleno de escamas y lo que más llamó su atención... era dorado.

-Bloom ¿eh?-a la princesa no le llamó la atención que aquel dragón hablase... después de todo ya conoció a uno más pequeño y más charlatán que aquél.

-Sí-respondió con firmeza-tú eres...

-Me llaman el Dragón Dorado-contestó él-aunque muchos directamente me llaman Leyenda.

-¿Leyenda?-preguntó ella-¿acaso nadie te vio antes?

-Nadie me vio porque sólo tú puedes cruzar la barrera-Bloom se sorprendió-llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, pequeña.

-Eso significa que sabes a lo que vengo-contestó ella acercándose al dragón.

-A por el poder del Godix-el dragón se sentó sin dejar de azotar su cola-pero ya sabes que no es fácil conseguirlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ya llegué aquí!-se quejó ella-¡Encontré la cueva! ¡Traspasé la barrera! ¡Subí hasta aquí siguiendo el rastro de tu fuego!

-Eso no es nada-ella se molestó ante el comentario-¿qué me dices de tu fuego?

-¿De mi fuego?-Bloom preguntó sin entender pero al momento cayó al suelo a causa de que volvió aquel ardor que hacia un momento no sentía-¿tú sabes lo que es?

-Claro... porque es culpa mía que te suceda-Bloom miró los ojos negros de aquel reptil volador-que el fuego mate al fuego no es normal.

-¿El fuego mate al fuego?-Bloom logró levantarse.

-Ese fuego que arde dentro de ti te matará si no le pones remedio-la pelirroja abrió los ojos-y si no cuento mal... te faltan cinco minutos.

Bloom volvió a caer tumbada... el fuego estaba matando al hada que controlaba la llama del dragón. Se negaba... negaba a caer rendida y morir de aquella manera. No moriría por su propio elemento.

Volvió a levantarse y de pronto un dragón rojo envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Explotó haciendo que aquél dragón se convirtiera en cenizas. Bloom cayó al suelo ante los ojos del Dragón Dorado.

Miraba al hada inconsciente y sin pensarlo dos veces la envolvió en su fuego dorado...

* * *

Stella volaba por La Cueva del Rayo y empezaba a notarse sin fuerza. La falta de luz se hacía notar en su cuerpo pálido y débil. Paró el vuelo y cayó de rodillas. Los ojos avellana de la princesa se inundaron en un mar de lágrimas. No podía acabar así... no podía morir ahí, en una cueva oculta, en medio de la oscuridad.

Volvió a levantarse, se quitó las lágrimas y empezó a caminar apoyándose en la pared de la cueva. Sus alas estaban demasiado débiles para ayudarla a volar.

De pronto frenó al ver dos caminos diferentes. No había contado con que podría encontrarse así. No tenía tiempo para dudar que camino tomar, pero tampoco podía ir por el primero.

-¿Cuál elegiría la princesa?-se preguntó mirando los dos caminos.

No sabía que hacer, la duda la invadía y el cansancio también. De pronto escuchó un grito proveniente del camino derecho mientras que del otro todo estaba en silencio.

-El grito... el grito de la princesa-reconoció enseguida.

Stella se iba a aventurar a tomar el camino derecho pero algo la frenó. Miró la entrada izquierda, estaba en calma. Volvió la mirada a la otra entrada, los gritos de mujer se seguían oyendo.

-Stella... la reencarnación de ella-se recordaba. Volvió la mirada al camino izquierdo-¡yo no soy la reencarnación de nadie!

Las alas de Stella recobraron fuerza, así como toda ella. Comenzó a volar por el camino izquierdo donde terminó encontrándose con una esfera de luz. Se iba a acercar para tocarla pero ante sus ojos, una mujer que flotaba, vestida de azul claro, de largo cabello dorado y ojos celestes la miraba a los ojos.

-Stella-sonrió ella-hada del sol y de la luna.

-Eres... la princesa que desapareció-Stella miró al fantasma que tenía delante.

-Has tomado un buen camino...-sonrió aquella mujer-no esperaba menos de ti, porque te estaba esperando desde mucho... mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que estabas en el otro camino-dudó la rubia después de oír sus gritos.

-La gente pensaba que yo morí después de haber escuchado un fuerte grito, pero en verdad no saben que esos gritos son sólo de ellos-Stella se sorprendió-en ese camino se puede oír gritar al panadero, al pescador, a la princesa de Solaria... o incluso a los reyes.

Stella agachó la cabeza... entre gritos también pudo oír a sus padres... pero también estaba ella.

-Stella-la princesa miró al fantasma-sabes que esto no ha terminado ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dudó la rubia.

-Si ahora estas en pie es gracias al último rayo de luz-el fantasma le mostró la esfera-pero si te alejas caerás nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Stella preocupada por lo que tendría que hacer.

-Debes ir al otro camino... debes encontrar los gritos de tus padres y traérmelos aquí-la rubia se sorprendió-como debes supones allí no hay nada que te pueda mantener fuerte. Sólo tú.

La rubia agachó la cabeza... debía lograr conseguir el poder del Godix, pero no tener una fuente de energía... Stella se llevó una mano al pecho, sabía que lo que realmente le costaría sería oír los gritos de sus propios padres... otra vez.

* * *

Sky miraba a la barrera, preocupado por no saber el estado de Bloom. Estaba demasiado impaciente puesto que hace poco escuchó una fuerte explosión venir de aquella montaña. Tenía que ser ella.

-Sky...-el chico se levantó y miró detrás de él. Abrió sus ojos al verla allí...

Volando sobre unos centímetros del suelo se encontraba Bloom. Iba con un vestido corto celeste que se agarraba al cuello. Sus manos adornaban unos guantes hasta los codos de igual color sólo que transparentes y en forma de escamas. En sus piernas calzaba igual que en su enchantix, solo que esta vez estaba envueltos sus pies en lazos celestes en forma de escamas. Su cabello rojo estaba completamente suelto y adornaba en su frente una marca en forma de llama. Para terminar sus alas eran bastante grandes y de tres puntas, eran transparentes y en los bordes se podía ver con claridad como adornaba el fuego.

-Blo-Bloom-se sorprendió el chico al ver a su novia-eso... eso es...

-El Godix-sonrió Bloom mirando a su novio.

(Flash Back)

_El Dragón Dorado envolvió a Bloom, que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente después de una explosión, con su fuego dorado. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos al notar el calor y se levantó asustada. De pronto vio como su traje de Sirenix comenzaba a desaparecer, su pelo se soltaba y sus alas se agrandaban... _

_El fuego cesó y Bloom apareció con una nueva transformación._

_-El... el Godix-Bloom se miró sorprendida._

_-Luchaste con un dragón con tu propio dragón-le explicó a lo que ella no entendía-transformaste mi fuego que te quemaba por dentro en un dragón que luego se hizo cenizas._

_-¿Yo hice eso?-dudó la pelirroja._

_-Si no te acuerdas puedo quitarte el poder del Godix-mencionó el dragón._

_-¡Es verdad!-forzó una sonrisa falsa-¡ya me vienen escenas!_

_-Eres muy mala mintiendo-Bloom hizo una mueca-igualmente lo hiciste, el Godix es tuyo._

_-¿Seguro que no hay ningún truco?-desconfió el hada._

_-Viniste hasta aquí cuando mi fuego estaba apunto de vencerte. Luchaste con valentía-le contestó-es merecido._

_Bloom sonrió. Se sentía más fuerte, más ágil._

_-Pero debes saber cual es el problema del Godix-Bloom miró atenta al dragón-no se puede usar con facilidad. El Godix aparece en momentos que la situación lo requiere._

_-No comprendo..._

_-Tiempo al tiempo-el Dragón volvió a envolver a Bloom en su fuego dorado. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de la barrera, detrás de Sky._

(Fin Flash Back)

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Gracias por los reviews y por haber leído!

**Leila white Moon**


	9. Un hada Godix

Personajes creados por Iginio Straffi.

* * *

**Ella, mi mejor amiga.**

Capítulo 9. **Un hada Godix.****  
**

Stella corría por el túnel de los gritos. A pesar de su carrera ella se estaba empezando a sentir demasiado débil, desde el momento en el que se alejó de aquella esfera de luz su fuerza disminuía.

Sin un obstáculo de por medio ella cayó al suelo. El frío y la oscuridad estaban empezando a apoderarse de ella. Su débil cuerpo apenas podía responder a lo que ella quería, pero sus recuerdos hicieron que consiguiera levantarse.

Miró el oscuro túnel, los gritos que provenían de allí eran muchos y eso provocó un gran dolor de cabeza en la rubia. Miraba asustada el camino pero no iba a dar media vuelta. Sus amigas estaban en peligro y ella tenía que ayudarlas. Si esa era la única manera, que Stella tuviera que enfrentarse a los gritos de sus padres otra vez, lo haría por ellas...

* * *

Bloom había vuelto a su apariencia normal. Iba junto con Sky caminando por el bosque de Domino que llegaría al palacio.

-Fue impresionante-dijo Sky mirando a su novia-ese poder.

-Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera sólo de fuego-sonrió la pelirroja-algo que nunca sentí antes.

-Con este poder seguro que podremos con Portos y sus monstruos.

-¡Seguro!-sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Te apetece comprobar, hadita?-Bloom y Sky miraron detrás suya, vieron a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Bloom la miró de arriba a abajo, estaba claro que sería el momento de usar su poder.

-La que acabará contigo-sonrió ella-pero si quieres saber algo más... soy Beth, la mejor bruja que te puedas encontrar.

Bloom frunció el ceño. Eso sólo traería problemas.

-Tú lo has querido-Bloom se posicionó con una sonrisa-¡Winx Godix!

La pelirroja seguía en la misma posición, se miró para ver que no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó en forma de burla Beth-¡no tengo tiempo para actuaciones de circo!

Bloom se quedó perpleja, no logró transformarse. Se preguntaba porque pero pronto se acordó de las palabras del dragón.

(Flash Back)

_-Pero debes saber cual es el problema del Godix-Bloom miró atenta al dragón-no se puede usar con facilidad. El Godix aparece en momentos que la situación lo requiere._

_-No comprendo..._

_-Tiempo al tiempo-el Dragón volvió a envolver a Bloom en su fuego dorado. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de la barrera, detrás de Sky._

(Fin Flash Back)

Bloom se mordió el labio molesta.

-A eso se refería-susurró Bloom al recordar lo que dijo el Dragón Dorado.

-Oye, Winx-Bloom miró al frente para ver a Beth-te he dicho que no tengo tiempo que perder. ¡Pelea!

-Bloom-la pelirroja ahora miró a Sky que observaba la escena-¿estás segura de pelear con ella?

-Quiere acabar conmigo y no se lo permitiré-contestó Bloom volviendo a fijar su mirada en Beth-¡Winx Sirenix!

* * *

Los tres directores de las escuelas de Magix se encontraban encerrados en un calabozo custodiados por un hada sirenix, Musa. Sus ojos amarillos observaban a los prisioneros para que no escapasen, mientras que ellos también observaban al hada oscura.

-Me pregunto que será de Bloom y Stella-suspiró Faragonda mirando a los dos directores-espero que ellas se encuentren bien.

-Son hadas fuertes-recordó Saladino-seguro que se encontrarán bien las dos.

-¿Y tus dos especialistas?-preguntó Griffin mirando al hombre-¿estarán bien?

-Seguro que sí-Saladino volvió la mirada a Musa que los observaba con curiosidad-espero que los cuatro estén juntos para salvar de la oscuridad a todos nuestros alumnos.

El hada se dio la vuelta y volando salió de allí hasta lo que era su habitación. Allí encontró a Layla y a Flora. Ellas no tardaron en darse cuenta de la llegada de Musa.

-¿Pasa algo, Musa?-preguntó Flora acercándose a ella.

-Faragonda sabe donde están Bloom y Stella-dijo ella mirando a las dos hadas.

-¿Lo ha confesado?-interrogó Layla.

-Se lo contó a los directores...-Musa agachó la cabeza-pero no habló del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Nosotras apenas recordamos-Flora se sentó en el sofá que había en la sala.

* * *

Stella logró llegar a una sala oscura donde flotaban esferas celestes de las cuales se oían los gritos de la población de Solaria. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estaba débil y sentía como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, pero la tortura no la dejaría. Frente a ella había una esfera dorada, era allí donde se almacenaban los gritos de los reyes... de sus padres.

Oía aquella conversación que escuchó cuando era niña, ellos gritando y acabando por pedir el divorcio. Esa esfera volvía a emitir la discusión una vez finalizada. De los ojos avellana de la rubia brotaban ríos de lágrimas, no podía soportar escuchar otra vez esa pelea pero no tenía la fuerza para levantarse y llevarse la esfera de ese túnel para volver al de la princesa.

-_¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasó Stella?_-se oía una voz de mujer-_¡te estuvo esperando por horas para que la llevaras por el reino! ¡Esperó este día hace semanas!_

-_¿Crees que no hice todo lo que pude?_-ahora la voz era la de un hombre-_¡sabes que tenía mucho trabajo! ¡No puedo desatender al pueblo!_

-_¡Sólo un día, Radius!_-gritó la mujer-_¡un día nada más! ¿Tan difícil es dejar tu trabajo y tu título por pasar un día con tu única hija?__  
_

-_¿Acaso tu no eres reina, Luna?_-reprochó el rey a su mujer.

-_¡Renuncie al trono de mi planeta por aceptar el de Solaria y vivir contigo!_-gritó ella-_¡puedo decir adiós a la corona si sólo con eso veo una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija!_

Stella miraba la esfera sin fuerzas, lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era su llanto.

-_¡Veo que no lo comprendes!_-alzó la voz el rey-_¡yo quiero a mi hija más que a nada, pero un día la corona será suya y comprenderá cuanto de grande será su responsabilidad!_

-_¿Enserio lo crees, Radius?_-dijo ella con un tono frío.

_-__¡Por supuesto!_-Stella se llevó las manos a los oídos, sabía lo que vendría ahora. Su madre pediría el divorcio.

-¡CALLAROS YA!-gritó la rubia llorando.

De pronto la esfera dorada se hizo más grande y Stella se asustó. No llegó a oír lo que debía seguir de conversación pues se hizo el silencio. Ella se tapó los ojos por el brillo que emanaba de la esfera.

* * *

Los reyes de Domino, Solaria y Eraklyon se encontraban en el planeta de Bloom. Entraron a Palacio y allí decidieron tener una pequeña conversación acerca del trato que tuvieron en Greindell.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Radius mirando a los reyes.

-Los elfos eran los únicos que podían ayudarnos de verdad contra Portos-suspiró Erendor.

-Tampoco podemos obligarlos-comentó Marion-sus normas son no hacerse daño mutuamente, los elfos son hermanos no enemigos entre si.

-Y los que realmente son hermanos se tratan como enemigos-recordó Luna-¿acaso no te acuerdas que Portos y Palladium son familia?

-Seguro que Palladium es el único que conoce el punto débil de su hermano-mencionó Oritel.

-El punto débil de Portos fue eliminado hace ya tiempo-todos miraron detrás suyo para ver como en la puerta de la sala para ver a una hermosa joven de cabello dorado y ojos esmeraldas. Por sus puntiagudas orejas se pudo adivinar que era una elfa.

-Princesa Lisabeth-la reconoció Luna enseguida.

-Majestades-se inclinó un poco la joven-vengo a ofreceros mi servicio y la de los soldados de mi pueblo que han querido unirse a vuestra batalla.

-¿Y vuestra madre?-preguntó Erendor sorprendido por las palabras de la elfa.

-Ella no desea mi lucha en la Resistencia-contestó la princesa-pero ella no ve como yo lo que está sufriendo Magix. Sé que comenzará con ese planeta y acabará con otros. No sería extraño para mí que Greindell esté en su lista de conquistas.

-Lisabeth agradecemos tu ayuda-sonrió Marion-pero eres joven...

-¿Acaso Bloom no era joven cuando se enfrentó a todos sus enemigos?-interrumpió la elfa-espero que no os molesten mis palabras, pero con vuestro consentimiento o sin él participaré en esta batalla.

-Entonces-Oritel miró a la joven-bienvenida a la Resistencia, princesa Lisabeth.

* * *

Bloom y Beth peleaban con toda su fuerza. La pelirroja estaba molesta porque ese era un momento que verdaderamente se necesitaba el Godix y no podía transformarse.

-Lanza negra-un rayo oscuro a toda velocidad pasó al lado de Bloom. Cuando desapareció notó su mejilla mojada, fue a tocar para ver como su dedo estaba manchado-¿te gustó? Mis hechizos son tan rápido que apenas pudiste ver y notar como te hacía la herida.

-¿De dónde saliste?-preguntó enfadada la pelirroja-¡no es normal para una estudiante de primer año!

-Yo también estoy sorprendida con mi poder-rió Beth-pero no creas que soy una creación de algún hechicero.

-Sea como sea-apretó Bloom los dientes-no vas a vencerme. ¡Onda de calor!

-Que miedo-Beth vio venir una esfera roja hacia ella pero cuando llegó hasta ella la bruja se desvaneció.

-¡Ha desaparecido!-se sorprendió Sky al no ver a la bruja.

-No puede ser-murmuró la pelirroja. Eso era justo lo que hacía Darcy pero ella... no esperaba eso.

-¡Onda de calor!-Bloom abrió los ojos y miró atrás. Vio a Beth sonriendo y mandó una esfera negra al hada que acabó tumbada en el suelo.

-Imposible-Bloom se levantó y vio como la bruja bajaba al suelo.

-Increíble ¿verdad?-rió la bruja-soy la mejor alumna porque tengo el don de poder imitar los ataques que me mandan a mí.

-¿Cómo es posible?-se sorprendió el hada.

-Como viste antes estuve quieta hasta que tu ataque llegó a donde me encontraba-explicó Beth-tiempo suficiente para analizar todo. Tu posición y el poder del hechizo.

-¡Eso no es normal en alguien!-Beth miró a Sky-¡tú no puedes ser normal!

-Está bien-rió ella-hoy me habéis encontrado con un día que os lo contaré todo, ya que os mataré.

-¡No necesito que hables!-Bloom se enfureció-¡rayo de fuego!

-Que pesada es-Beth desapareció al ver el rayo rojizo que creó Bloom-¡haber si te callas ahora, bonita! ¡Rayo de fuego!

-¡Escudo llameante!-Bloom logró hacer un escudo que evitó el rayo oscuro imitado por Beth.

-Te dije que imitaba los hechizos-recordó con una sonrisa burlona la bruja-yo nací de una copia mala de un ser mágico. Pero no debo ser tan mala si tengo grandes dones.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Bloom que estaba molesta al no saber que hacer-¡pelea con tus propios hechizos!

-¿Estás segura? Yo imitó los tuyos porque son más débiles que los míos-rió Beth-pero si lo prefieres... ¡Triple hoja!

Tres rayos se acercaron a una gran velocidad a la pelirroja, una le pasó por el lado derecho, otra por el izquierdo y el segundo en el hombro. Le hicieron un corte en cada brazo mientras que en el hombro tenía una cuchilla atravesada.

-¡Bloom!-Sky iba a acercarse pero Beth se puso delante.

-Molestas demasiado-la bruja frunció el ceño-cadenas eléctricas.

Sky apareció encadenado de brazos y piernas. Cuando intentó quitárselas le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo tiró al suelo.

-Si lo intentas de nuevo será más potente-amenazó Beth-ahora voy a encargarme de tu novia mientras tu miras ¿está claro?

Beth se dio la vuelta riendo y se acercó a Bloom que se había quitado la cuchilla. De su hombro brotaba sangre y no pudo contener un grito de dolor. Miró al frente para ver como la bruja se acercaba.

* * *

Los reyes escuchaban atentamente a Lisabeth que les contaba un poco acerca de lo que sabía de Portos.

-Su punto débil siempre fue Yedda, su mujer-dijo la elfa.

-¿No es su hija?-preguntó Radius al estar enterado de ello.

-Le pusieron el mismo nombre-afirmó Lisabeth-pero su mujer murió dos meses después de que naciera. Fue juzgada y ejecutada. Portos se molestó porque los elfos no hicieron nada por salvarla, y mucho menos su hermano.

-Eso no lo sabía-comentó Oritel-pero... ¿por eso le podría culpar a Palladium?

-Yedda era una elfa malvada-contestó Lisabeth-fue Palladium y otro elfo quien afirmaron todas las maldades que ella hizo.

-Hizo bien-dijo Erendor a lo que todos miraron al rey-yo conocí a esa elfa. Tenía planes para hacer lo que ahora está haciendo Portos. Hubiera imitado a Palladium aunque esa mujer se tratara de la esposa de su hermano.

-Así es-confirmó la princesa los planes de la elfa.

-Yo todavía tengo una duda, Lisabeth-mencionó Luna-¿cómo logró escapar Portos de la Dimensión Omega?

-Gracias a su hija Yedda y...-Lisabeth cerró los ojos-Yedda estaba estudiando en Greindell cuando una sombra malvada la dijo lo que debía hacer.

-¿Cómo?-Marion no comprendía.

-Hace un año hice un pequeño experimento conmigo como misma-suspiró la princesa-ver si podía convertirme en un hada o cualquier ser que no fuera un elfo. En cambio salió de mí una mujer que no era elfa con un gran poder oscuro. La llamé Beth y estuve estudiándola cuando descubrí que su poder oscuro era demasiado fuerte. Debía ser eliminado.

-¿Y esa chica conoció a Yedda?-preguntó Radius.

-Sí-asintió la elfa-logró escaparse antes de ser eliminada y por lo que sabemos se encontró con Yedda. La hija de Portos siempre fue cuidada por Palladium cuando iba a Greindell, no era como su padre. Pero al encontrarse con Beth tuvo que pasar parte de su gran poder oscuro a Yedda para que liberase a Portos y los vampiros.

-Eso es... horrible-dijo Luna asustada.

-Lo es-apoyó Lisabeth-me daba cuenta cuando la estudiaba que siempre quería saber cosas de nuestro planeta, Greindell. Cuando le nombré a Portos parecía tan sumida en él que se volvió loca por saber más y más. Supongo que cuando la hablé de que su hija vivía con nosotros en paz decidió que pasarla a la parte oscura para liberar al elfo sería una buena idea.

-Tenemos... tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Oritel cuando terminó-si esa chica es peligrosa puede que nuestras hijas corran un gran peligro.

* * *

Beth había lanzado varios hechizos oscuros a Bloom que estaba ya en el suelo y sin energía. El sirenix desapareció haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a su estado normal.

-Es una pena-dijo Beth mirando a Bloom-si hubiera sido por mí te mataría ahora mismo. Pero apoyo a Portos en que tú tienes algo que nos interesa.

-¿Acaso piensas que me voy a dejar transformar en un hada oscura?-preguntó con odio el hada mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-No pensaba dejarme vencerte-se burló la bruja-pero mírate bien, Bloom. Apenas te mantienes de pie.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con otra-contestó con seguridad Bloom-puede que tú me hayas ganado, pero no permitiré que nadie me use en su beneficio.

-Tenías razón antes... demasiada conversación-Beth estiró su mano derecha apuntando a Bloom. De su palma apareció una gran esfera oscura-te venceré con uno de tus ataques.

Bloom intentó levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Veía como pronto la oscuridad se iba apoderar de ella. Ahora era cuando más necesitaba el Godix y no sentía ningún tipo de energía que le indicara que era el momento de su transformación. Sólo veía a Beth apuntando con su mano una esfera que la daría como si de una diana tratara.

-¡Rayo de fuego!-la esfera se hizo como un rayo y fue directo a darle en el estómago.

-¡Sol ardiente!-el rayo fue eliminado por una esfera de luz que lo hizo explotar.

Tanto el hada como la bruja miraron a un lado para ver a Stella transformada en un hada Godix. Iba con un top naranja que lucía como el sol y una falda plateada que brillaba como la luna. En sus brazos guantes transparentes desde los codos hasta los dedos, en el derecho era naranja y en el izquierdo era blanco. Calzaba como en la forma enchantix pero era de lazos brillantes blancos y naranjas. Su rubio cabello iba suelo y su frente estaba adornada por un una marca en forma de circulo brillante donde se dividía una parte haciendo una media luna. Sus alas eran grandes y de tres puntas, transparentes. Los bordes eran brillantes, más parecidos al oro y a la plata.

-¡Stella!-gritó Bloom al verla-¡lo lograste!

-Así es-sonrió la rubia mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse-y ahora voy a acabar con esa bruja.

-Yo iré a ayudar a Sky...

-No te preocupes-Bloom vio correr a Brandon-yo le ayudaré.

Bloom sonrió y de pronto sintió algo. En su frente había algo que ardía, de pronto recordó que en su Godix había una marca en forma de llama. La pelirroja sonrió y se puso al lado de Stella.

-Tranquila, Stella-la rubia miró a su amiga-te ayudaré. ¡Winx Godix!

Después de decir aquellas palabras se hizo un brillo de luz del cual salió Bloom transformada como un hada Godix.

-¡Ahora ya no te reirás tanto, Beth!-amenazó Bloom.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-dijo una asustada Beth.

-Tú también lo lograste, Bloom-dijo Stella mirando a su amiga.

-Sí-sonrió la pelirroja-ya me dirás como lo lograste.

-La princesa de La Cueva del Rayo me dijo que había que nombrar nuestros poderes y luego la forma de hada para unirnos-le explicó Stella.

-Entonces...-Bloom miró a la bruja-no creo que haga falta usar a esa hada para pelear contra ella pero... sólo quiero ver como de fuerte es.

Stella sonrió y las dos se dieron la mano.

-¡Sol y Luna! ¡Godix!-dijo Stella cerrando los ojos.

-¡Llama del Dragón! ¡Godix!-dijo Bloom con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto entre las dos se creó un gran huracán. Ellas se encontraban dentro mientras Brandon intentaba ayudar a Sky, pero paró cuando vio como las dos hadas acabaron dentro de aquel huracán.

De pronto desapareció y se vio aparecer volando la forma de una mujer dentro de una esfera. Cuando la esfera despareció se vio a una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mechones rubios, de ojos azul verdosos. Su forma de hada era la mezcla que la de Bloom y Stella. Tenía un top celeste que se agarraba al cuello y una falda de flecos, unos eran naranjas y los otros plateados. Los guantes desde los codos hasta los dedos eran en forma de escamas y sus pies envueltos en cintas brillantes. Sus grandes alas de tres puntas eran transparentes de color dorado y plateado mientras que los bordes estaban adornados por llamas. Su frente marcaba una esfera la cual estaba dividida por un color dorado representando el sol y una media luna color plateada, la marca estaba envuelta en una llama rojiza.

Desde abajo, los especialistas y la bruja miraban con sorpresa a la nueva hada que estaba bajando el vuelo hasta que sus pies tocaron la fresca hierba. En el rostro del hada se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Qui-quién eres tú-tú?-se asustó Beth al verla.

-Nadie me puso nombre-sonrió el hada al ver el susto en el rostro de la bruja. Aquella mujer no tenía la voz ni de Bloom ni de Stella-pero puedes ser la primera en ponérmelo. Aunque dudaría mucho que salieras de aquí para contarlo.

-¡No creas que te tengo miedo!-mantuvo la compostura Beth-¡rayo de fuego!

-Genial-el hada estiró la mano y absorbió el hechizo de Beth que se quedó pálida-tú copias hechizos y yo los absorbo... pero tengo una duda... ¿te dará tiempo a analizar los míos para copiarlos?

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?-se molestó Beth ante las palabras del hada.

-Sí-no dudó en responder-¡fuego brillante!

El hechizo del hada fue tan rápido que apenas Beth lo pudo ver. Logró que la bruja cayera al suelo con la mano en el vientre, justo donde la dio.

-¿Puedes devolvérmelo?-sonrió el hada-tengo ganas de ver como imitas ese hechizo que no has podido ni ver.

-Eso so-sólo fue suer-suerte-dijo con dificultad Beth mientras se levantaba.

-¿Seguro?-el hada volvió a levantar su mano-¡sol ardiente!

El hechizo la volvió a dar en el vientre a Beth haciendo que cayera nuevamente. El hada comenzó a reírse de ella.

-¡Qué patética eres, bruja!-rió el hada-no mereces ni mi tiempo.

Beth con el segundo ataque ni siquiera logró levantarse. El hada se acercó a la bruja y con un hechizó la obligó a elevarse para que quedaran cara a cara. Se podía ver en el rostro de la bruja su sufrimiento.

-Voy a ser buena contigo, bruja-dijo el hada-dejaré que vivas para que le hables a Portos sobre mí y mi gran poder. ¡Dile que el único ser poderoso que hay en la Dimensión Mágica soy yo! ¡Si quiere un duelo sólo tiene que buscar a Bloom y a Stella!

El hada deshizo el hechizo y Beth con un poco de magia desapareció de allí. De pronto Bloom y Stella se separaron y los especialistas fueron a ayudarlas, ya que mientras el hada peleaba Brandon logró liberar a Sky.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Sky mientras miraba a Bloom.

-No lo sé-Bloom agachó la cabeza-ese hada era muy fuerte pero era...

-Parecía que le gustaba mucho ver sufrir a sus enemigos-terminó Stella-si Bloom y yo no hubiéramos conseguido controlarla no sé que hubiera sido de Beth.

-Pero Beth quería acabar con Bloom y Sky-recordó Brandon.

-Cierto-contestó Bloom-pero alguien debe avisar a Portos que tiene un enemigo... puede que esta hada no sea la mejor en carácter, pero es muy poderosa...

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso del fic pero no pude subirlo antes. Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer y haber dejado review!

**Leila white Moon**


End file.
